Spirit
by Teensie-sama
Summary: betrayed once again by her husband, Kagome realized that their marriage can not be saved. In her leaving she met a Youkai and he swayed her damaged heart, but she's not sure if he returns her love. He, in turn feared she's not attracted to him. S/K modern
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha, nor do I want to. however, writing about his half-brother and his glorious sexiness is fun and quite entertaining!

Enjoy!! ~ts~

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

**It's over!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_No, never again. _She thought to herself as she made her final decision. _There will not be another heartache in my life. _ She finalized with determination.

_Everything, you think you knew about me, is wrong. Everything you think you had with me is gone._

She won't be there for him to torture her anymore. She won't be the one to wait up until endless hours of the night while he's out in some strip club 'entertaining clients'. No, it's over.

Did he really think she was made of stone? _I'm human I have my feelings. And these feelings will not allow you to cause further damage and pain!!_

She warned him many times, that she'd had enough. That she needed him at home, with her. That their marriage was a two way street and it wasn't just her. Their marriage needed both of them. But she was sick of the dinner table empty of his absence while the servants gave her their sympathetic frowns. She needed no sympathy, especially from them.

_Baby, we are done!_ She thought angrily as memories of last night flashed through her mind again.

…..……~Flashback~…..…..

She was curled up on the couch once again waiting for him and she dozed off. The rattling of his keys woke her and she looked over at the entertainment center. The red numbers said it was 1: 18 AM. She heard the fumbling of his keys and the giggling of a female. She felt her heart sink and clenched her fist in consternation.

She sat on the couch still, waiting for the door to open. It slammed against the wall with a loud thud. She couldn't believe that he had finally stooped to this level. It was bad enough he was out most nights and distanced himself from her, but to bring a 'whore' into their home?

Their slurring of inaudible words got louder as they stumbled inside. She rose from her seat and turned to face him. With barely controlled fury she bit back her tears. She said nothing as the woman questioned him who she was, while the strap of her dress slipped off her shoulder, revealing most of her breast. She didn't even have the modesty to pull the strap up as her arms wrap about Kagome's husband.

Kagome, tossed the small pillow back onto the couch and turned her heels to leave.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He bellowed after her.

She paused, turned to face him again. His face red from the alcohol and she could smell the stench of it from across the room. She blinked once. Twice. Three times. Still she said nothing and turned her head around again and headed upstairs to her bedroom, ignoring his clamoring and tossing of the vases downstairs while the 'whore' screeched and giggled at his rage. She locked her bedroom door, turned on her music and went to sleep.

He'd finally helped her realized that she was wasting her time trying to make their marriage work.

….~End~……

She'd gathered all her belongs that she'll need for a while. She'll be back later for the rest of her things another time.

She opened the apartment door and the cold empty air hit her like a slap in the face. She looked around the void she now called home. A radically different sight from the usual opulence she was used to. She set her bags down and turned on the lights. She moved to find the thermostat to change the heat in the vacant space. She leaned on the wall and slid her way down until she wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her thighs. Everything was over, except her crying. She knew she'd be crying for hours, perhaps even days. It would take that long before he knew she'd left him.

He was always like that. Oblivious of their surroundings. Oblivious to her. What had happened to them through the years she wondered. What happened to the attentive-always-there man she married? The man who used to love her, where did he go?

Now, all it ever mattered to him was work, 'whores' and a combination of both. And when she did interrupt him for some private time, it was worst than pulling teeth. She decided that the crying would have to continue later. Now, she needed to eat.

She stepped out into the soft evening air. She inhaled deeply trying not to let her depression ruin the rest of her evening. She decided to go to one of her favorite restaurants and ordered her favorite pesto linguini - which she rarely did when they were together because of his distaste for Italian food. She enjoyed her dinner thoroughly, _although some company might have made it better_ she thought. Then again, when he did dine with her, it was just as silent with his one-word answers. She shrugged off the thought and paid her check, put on a new smile and thought to find something else to occupy her time rather than going home and crying her eyes red again.

So, she took a walk to clear her mind. Not knowing, she'd wander towards the street where they lived. She saw the lights through their bedroom window and she knew for sure he was home. It was close to midnight after all, on a Monday evening. _He_ did not have meetings that late. She willed herself to keep on walking by. She will not come back running into his arms like she always did. If she could, of course she'd changed their history, because she knew she'd never be able to forget him. She'll never stop loving him either. He had her heart in the palm of his hand. And all he'd done with it was stomped on it then toss it against the wall and watched as her blood splattered everywhere from the pain of it all.

Kagome walked past the house they shared together and on her way back to the apartment she heard music coming from a jazz club. She'd read about it before, she'd wanted to go see it, but had never been able to convince him to. She went in this time, by herself.

She seated herself, seeing there was no hostess present. A waitress came by and took her order. She asked for a lemon drop. She watched as the band began to play a soft jazz tune and the singer began her lyrics to the song. She sipped on her drink slowly watching the band play, and the singer was quite good. Her nerves settled and she didn't think about him, unconsciously tapping her feet to the rhythm of the music and smiling to herself. She enjoyed her new atmosphere and even got up to tip the band for the wonderful performance.

The waitress came by with another lemon drop. She raised her eyebrow to question the girl because she did not order another drink. The waitress told her that it was from a gentleman sitting at the bar. She looked over to see the man sitting there by himself. Gifted and trained with miko powers she knew he was Youkai, a strong one. She stared at him for a moment, hypnotized. His sensual lips curved, and a lock of his silver hair fell onto his broad forehead, giving him a boyish look. His face was firm and she merely nodded his way, captivated by his face. Her husband was extraordinary handsome and typically dazzling with his own charms but was so often flawed in his actions, and with the man, she thought to have seen only perfection. Warmth invaded the space between her legs, and she shifted uncomfortably on the chair. Lifting her gaze back to his face, she found him staring at her. Their eyes met and locked.

The distance between them narrowed and she became lost in those golden, amber eyes of his. Swallowing hard, her mouth suddenly dry, she reached for the drink from the waitress's tray. Adrenaline pumped as she rose from her seat and walked over to thank him for the drink.

She stood in front of him and feeling mischievous she gave him a sinful half smile, before rounding her lips to say 'Thank you.' And then added, "You really shouldn't have.."

"You seem like you enjoyed it." He said. His voice was deep and rich and flowed over her skin in a warm caress. He wore black slacks and button down shirt that unbuttoned at the top, revealing his smooth soft skin. She wondered how soft and silky they'd feel against her tongue and naked body. She shook the thoughts away and gave him a smile, she was having trouble forming words.

Her delicious scent wafted up, something that reminded him of a delicious dessert he'd had at one of the finest restaurants in Paris. His shaft hardened in an immediate response. He sat completely still, not wanting to give away his obvious attraction and betray himself.

Her dark, fathomless eyes held him captive for the longest moments to come. He couldn't move or utter another word at her. Her cherry lips curved into another slight smile, and he cursed silently at his uncompromising body.

"It was very thoughtful of you." She said finally. His gaze dropped to her luscious mouth as she spoke, and a current of electricity shot through his body. He opened his mouth to speak and it took him several seconds while she stared at him waiting for the words to come out.

"Not at all." He finally managed.

"Cheers!" She said, clinking her martini glass with his scotch and she chugged the drink down with one long swig. He stared at her in awe. When she was done, she murmured 'thank you' again and said 'good night' as she walked off, her slender hips swaying with every step, the skirt of her dress fluttering back and forth as she disappeared out the door.

She smiled as she walked home from the bar. She noticed that his trouser got a little tight around the crotch. The image of him burned in her memory. His long silver hair, worn decadently long. Golden eyes, straight nose, angular jaw. Broad shoulders. The stranger she had stirred something in her that hadn't been tapped for years. Since she first met and married her husband. She wanted to invite him home and feel him between her legs, his naked body pressed against her. But there was a place and time for everything and now was not the time. She was going to get her divorce first. She wasn't going to fall into the trap of lust and take home different guys during the nights of the week when she was lonely. No, she won't stoop to that level. She had too much respect for herself. But his golden eyes blazing with heat sent chills down her spine and she felt herself moisten between her legs.

.…~…..

Sesshoumaru sat in his study and groaned. Reminiscing of her exotic fragrance, her soft curves, and shapely legs. She was intoxicating in every sense and he couldn't help thinking about her. Who is she? He wondered. InuYokai or not, he couldn't control his reaction to such exquisite beauty. He drew in a sharp breath and attempted to forget about her. It was a one-time meeting by chance. He wasn't going to ever see her again so why dwell on the impossible?

But the memory of her scent lingered. And he had to relive himself from his aching balls.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW!! Thank you! ~TS~  
_


	2. Chapter 2: signed and dated

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Nor do I want to, but I'd love to own Sesshoumaru. Any tips on how?

Chapter 2.

**Signed and dated.**

Just as she had predicted, her husband hadn't even noticed that she was gone. It had been a full week, her staying in the empty apartment, trying to live her life as normal. But really, she was just passing the time by, trying to 'adjust'.

She could just imagine him, coming home from work, drunk as usual staggering in and passing out on the couch or somewhere on the floor. She wouldn't there to wake him up and cooed him into bed. But for sure, he didn't care, because he didn't notice. He was probably thinking she took time off, out of town to breathe, like she'd always done in the past when she caught him in his infidelity.

Except this time was different, she willed her mind not to give in. She wasn't going to come running back. No matter how much he was going to plead. No matter how much he was going to say that 'he'll change' that 'he's changed'. It had become rather monotonously predictable and belittling.

_No, Naraku , this time will be different._ She chuckled imagining the angry look on his face when he gets served with the divorce papers.

Yet as she held the papers in her hands, they shook as she scanned the lines over. She was really doing it. She was going through with it.

It seemed like hours passed as Kagome continued to stare at the 'signature' line. Her little fingers rattled frantically as she reached for her pen. She scribbled her little signature and dated the paper. A tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to stare at what she had finally done.

Her divorced papers, filed, signed and date. Waiting to be delivered.

Kagome dropped her pen on the desk and buried her face in her palms and bawled. How could someone she loved so much, had broken her heart so? She thought the day when they walked down the isle that it would be forever. Yet, now they were just another statistic of the long list of divorcees.

Kagome continued to cry over the lost of the man that she'd given her world to, yet he had tossed it away, like it meant nothing. She remembered the charming ways he courted her at the beginning. Chasing after her relentlessly even though she'd told him she was dating someone else. He didn't mind, he told her he'd wait for her until she was ready.

And when she walked in on Hojo pounding away at some woman in their apartment she'd run right into his arms. He'd welcomed her. He'd loved her. Yet now, she was treated worst than garbage.

Kagome found it hard to understand why she kept falling for the same type. Sweet and tender, attentive and loving and once they had her then she was worth nothing.

She was after all, quite pretty. She'd concluded that. She had a few talents, and she wasn't completely hopeless when it came to matters of the house. She was great in the kitchen, she kept the house fair and made it a home. She was great in bed, adventurous, spontaneous and she knew all his arousal spots. She was a successful business woman, confident and firm in her line of work. So what was it that she lacked that the other whores didn't?

The phone ringing brought her back to the reality she was in. She sniffled and wiped her nose. _This is why he didn't want you! You've become a weakling! _She heard her conscience chiding her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah." Kagome blew her nose.

"Kami, are you alright?" Kagura's voice bounced through the receiver a few feet from her ears.

"Yeah, fine. What's up?"

"Where have you been? Naraku's been looking for you! Don't tell him I told you though, you know him, always the macho man." Kagura laughed awkwardly.

_Yeah, always the macho man… "_Oh, you know, just taking some time away." Kagome answered, not wanting to let her sister-in-law know what she was really up to.

"Well, what happened? I think he wants to know when you'll be home but too proud to ask." Kagura played tried not to sound like she was gathering information.

"I don't know. You know, the usual." Kagome's voice was nonchalant.

"I'm sorry. Hey, can I take you out to dinner or something? To the movies, get your mind off my asshole brother?"

"No, thanks though. I'm tired. It's really sweet of you Kagura. Sorry, you're always caught in the middle."

"Kagome, if you need me, just let me know. And if you need a divorce lawyer I'll send mine. He got me a really nice settlement with my ex-husband." Kagura offered. Sister-in-law or not they were closer than some sisters. Kagura always thought Kagome was too good for her brother and especially when she learned of his infidelity. But it wasn't her place to do anything about it. She'd encouraged Kagome to divorce him years ago. _The poor girl, so in love with him! Jerk off! _Kagura cursed her brother under her breath.

Kagome let out an awkward chuckle. "Thanks Kagura, but I'm okay."

"I'm telling you, you need to loose him already! I've got a few guys who would treat you like a queen if you give _them_ a chance instead." Kagura offered while Kagome could here the soft mumbling of Kagura's boyfriend in the background.

"No, thank you again, Kagura. I can handle this fine. Hey listen," she blew her nose again " I have to go. Thanks for checking up on me. I'll be fine okay?"

"If you say so. You know how to reach me if you need me okay?" Kagura giggled and Kagome could only assume what Miroku was doing to her. Kagome heard the soft, 'stop it Miroku!' over the covered receiver.

"'Kay. Thanks. Bye!" Kagome set the receiver back down on her desk.

Minutes later she found herself continued to bawl. Angry at how her life had turned out, she toss the file separator against the wall; paperwork and files strewn everywhere. It was hard to believe that after 5 years of marriage it had finally fallen apart. Or was it rather shocking that it had taken 5 years for her to let him go. Why does she continue to torment herself so? It wasn't as if it was anything new. If anything, this would give her a fresh start.

But she still reminisced on the warmth of her 'husband's' embrace. His tender kisses when he did care. The way he could take care of her when she was sick. That was what made her love him so. He'd spent every single day with her in the hospital when she had to have heart surgery. He never left her side except to go home and change into fresh clothing and to bring her some non-hospital food.

Every time she stirred, he was by her side. Every time she coughed he would hand her a cup of water. It brought tears to her eyes to realize that someone could go through that much effort and work, to show his love and dedication and one day, just take it all away.

Somehow he'd had her under his spell all these years. But last week was the last of it. Him bringing someone into_ their_ home. _Their_ sanctuary, where they said, they'd raise _their_ children. She was relieved that they hadn't conceived in the five years. It might have been another ball and chain to link her to him for the rest of her life. At least this way, she had no attachment to him after everything's said and done.

She slid the file back into its manila envelope and sealed it. She set it on her 'outgoing' mailbox for her secretary to send out. Kagome sighed and wiped her tears away. Her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten anything all day and it was already 4:30PM. Deciding it was time to leave her job for the day, she grabbed her coat and left.

_It_ was behind her now. _He _was behind her now. Time to move on. And suddenly, an image of the Youkai flashed in her mind and it gave her much needed comfort.

The winter cold air welcomed her with a new chill through her body. Yet, it was refreshing. New. Very much welcomed. And needed. She hailed a cab to La Suite, her favorite upscale restaurant. She was way too tired to cook for the night, and she really wanted a good meal to accompany an excellent bottle of wine. Perhaps she'd stop at the jazz club again later and see who was playing tonight. After all, the last time she was there, she'd had quite a nice time. And secretly she was hoping she'd run into the hot Youkai again. Perhaps this time, she wouldn't be as nervous to talk to him. Become friends......

.....~.....

Across town, Sesshoumaru sat in the restaurant, his mind lost in a trance of a vague memory of a sweet scent. He was oblivious to the fact that he was surrounded by opulence. He was was also oblivious to the beautiful lady sitting next to him, until she reached out and touched him gently.

"Sesshoumaru, darling..."

"This Sesshoumaru hates that term." he cut her off. Irritation prickling across his skin. He rolled his golden ambers to look at her. A hurt look on her face. He thought about it for a second. What was wrong with him? Dressed in a low cut surplice wrap dress, her cleavage spilled over, diamond flashing around her neck. Her make-up flawless, donned by the infamous face that everyone knew. She was dubbed one of the most beautiful woman in the world, who'd grace many magazine covers and desired by millions of men. Yet she was the latest woman who had graced his arms, and his bed. He exhaled mentally.

"Forgive me, I have an important meeting early tomorrow. Would you care if we left early?"

"Not at all." She smiled brightly at him, clearly anticipating, but completely misguided, that he wanted them to be alone.

As he watch his woman stand up to go retrieve her fur coat, a familiar gentle scent caught his nose. That sweet seduction that he'd been entranced with for the past week. Yet this time, the saltiness scent of tears was much more pungent than the last. She'd been crying recently. He realized. From the corner of his eyes he watched as the host guided her to her table. Her face, pale with clean lines, cheekbones clearly delineated, almond-shaped held beautiful colbalt blue eyes. Jet black raven hair hung loosely over her shoulders, parted slightly in the center. When she moved her hand to tuck it behind her ear, it revealed those tantalizing eyes of hers. He felt his groin stiffened.

He watched almost ogling as she strode and settled into her seat with effortless feminine grace. He felt a tug on his arm and almost shook off the hand that rested there. He felt shocked for a moment that he'd become so entranced just watching her. He felt such desire to walk over to her and conjure up a conversation and befriend her. Like last time at the jazz club. But he remembered then that he was with someone else. Yet, it helped him realised that it was time for the famous woman in his life to move on. He was bored with her, if he was still fascinated by a woman he'd met only once by chance. He finally tore his gaze off the unknown woman and his lids rolled to stare into the green eyes of his 'girlfriend' who gave him a forgiving smile. She knew she was 'the most beautiful' and was not in the least offended. She didn't know it yet, but she was on her way out his door.

"Are you ready?" She asked him. Her voice soft and sweet, men would die to have such a voice whisper in their ears, but he felt it gave him such an annoyance he couldn't comprehend.

"Hn." He replied as he stood up and she took his arm. Together, they walked out the restaurant.

Kagome looked up from her menu and noticed long silver hair slipping out the door, next to golden blonde hair on his arms. She couldn't help but feel the disappointment lurking at the pit of her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3: Free

AN: for my good friend and great author. SugarOo.

.....~.....

Chapter 3

**Free.  
**

"And let's go over your work ethics performance.." Kagome grabbed the piece of paper in front of her. As she was about to speak her office door swung open and slammed hard against the wall.

"Kagome what the fuck is this?!" Naraku bellowed, waving a stack of papers in the air.

Kagome offered her employee a smile of apology. "Excuse me, Suka." She said as she rose from her chair. "Naraku, please I'm in the middle of an employee assessment conference."

Naraku glared at the young man sitting in front of his wife. "You're fired. Get the fuck out." He dismissed. The young man's eyes widen in horror as he darted his head over towards Kagome.

"Naraku!" She screamed. She looked at Suka in an empathetic manner. "Suka, why don't we continue this another time? I will call for you when I'm ready." She nodded at her employee.

"I…I'm…not fired?' He asked meekly.

"No Suka. Now go back to your usual routines and we'll do the assessment another time. I'll have Human Resources contact you." Kagome instructed in a soft voice.

"Than…Thank you.." Suka stuttered as he got up from his seat and left the office.

Naraku slammed the door behind the young man with the back of his heels. Kagome settled back into her chair. Her heart thumped loudly at the sudden confrontation. She knew he'd be upset but she hadn't anticipated for him to cause a scene – especially at her work. She sighed heavily of the conversation that was to come.

"You want to tell me what the fuck this is about or you're just going to sit there Kagome?" Naraku questioned irritably.

"Well, it is what it says Naraku. What happened? You're illiterate now?" Kagome got up from her seat and moved to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Don't take that tone with me Kagome! I know what it is, I want to know what the fuck you think you're doing?" Naraku questioned, affronted by her condescending tone.

"I'm divorcing you. Again, if you'd only read, you would know!" She said over her shoulder. Naraku moved to her side and grabbed her by the arm. The coffee sloshed around. She looked down, pleased that it hadn't spilled on her cream-colored Chanel suit.

"Kagome, this is foolish. A mistake. You're not serious." Naraku's voice softened.

She yanked her arm from his grasp. "No Naraku, it's serious. As a matter of fact, I've never been more sure and serious in my entire life." Kagome stated firmly.

"Why are you doing this to us?" his voice almost pleading.

She nearly spit the coffee in her mouth. Kagome was a loss for words but not surprised by this asinine question. She glared at her soon to be ex-husband. "You're joking aren't you Naraku?" Her thought came aloud.

"What? No, I mean it! I don't know what you think you're doing filing for divorce. But I can tell you it's not going to happen!" Naraku said with certain affirmation.

"Naraku!" Kagome turned her head. Her ponytail swayed with the hard thrust.

"Kagome, I love you." He cradled her face, assuaging her coldness toward him. She felt her heart fluttered and her body weakened. Only realizing that it was his way of getting what he wanted did she recompose herself. She brushed his hands off her.

"You love me huh? Love me so much that it wasn't enough for you to whore around, but you had to bring them into our home! _Our home _Naraku!" She bit back the tears. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. _No, not this time! _She reaffirmed herself.

"I know. I know, I was wrong." Naraku soothed, he brushed his body along the length of hers. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Kagome," He slid his hand around her waist. "I can't live without you, darling."

She felt the tears prickling hard behind her eyes, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her break again. His voice was soft, tender, and so loving. She wanted this. She wanted him to hold her, kiss her, and tell her that he loved her, will always love her. Like when they first got married. No matter how many times he'd wrong her, whenever he spoke to her like that, she melted. Pulling back, she stared into his deep black eyes, forcing herself to see through his pretty mask he showed her. He was gorgeous like always, and so 'affectionate'. But also a complete lie. _Never again, Nararku._ She willed herself and with her hands, she unwound his arms from her body and gently set him away from her. She settled back into her seat behind the desk and sighed.

"Naraku, please sign the papers as soon as you can. That way we can both move on…" She requested softly, amicably. She picked up her pen and began to scribbled some notes of her assessment of Suka.

"Who is he?" Naraku questioned, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

"Huh?" She returned his gaze with a confused one of her own.

"Who have you been fucking Kagome? Isn't that it? Isn't that why you did this? Was it him who've convinced you to leave me?" he accused.

She wanted to vomit. Of course he would think of such an accusation. Kagome slammed her palm on the desk and stood up. _The audacity of the hanyou!_

"Don't you belittle me like that Naraku! It's one thing for you to have disrespected me in the ways you have, but don't you…don't you EVER degrade my self-respect in such a disgraceful manner!" Kagome fired.

"Fine, I take it back. But I'm not signing anything for you. You are my mate, my wife and no one will have you! I'm not letting you go!" Naraku decreed.

With barely controlled fury she shrieked . "Your mate?!! Your mate that you've disgraced and ignored! Your mate, that you've tossed aside like nothing, for any pussy that pranced your way! Don't you stand there Naraku, and talk to me about 'your mate, your wife'! I am no long either of those!!" Kagome's miko powers rose from her anger with a pink flare.

"Doesn't matter, Kagome, you're marked by me, _you'll always and forever be my mate,_ and I'm not letting you go! I love you! And hell will freeze over before I sign your divorce papers." Naraku reaffirmed. _I went too far this time..._he regretted.

"I can't believe you! After all I've put up with and all the things I've endured, you're going to stand there and talk to me like that?" Her voice began to quiver from the heartache.

"Kagome, listen, I'm sorry darling, I made my mistakes, but if you think for one second that I'm going to give you up like that," he snapped his fingers for emphasis "you've got another thing coming. Now, when you come to your senses we can talk about this and forget that this whole thing ever happened." His nonchalant attitude and tone of voice was more than enough to tip her over the brim of anger. _Forget this thing ever happened.._.His words stabbed her in the guts over and over. And now that they were alone and he'd miffed her to no end, she didn't want to control her voice or her anger anymore. She didn't have to play the 'polite personna'. Her voice lost all pretense of civility as she spoke.

"Just like that as always huh Naraku? Brushing it off like nothing. _As if I'm nothing!_ Like you've never done anything wrong. But you know what?" Kagome grabbed her cup of coffee and walked around her desk "I've finally come to my senses. I am thinking quite clearly, and I **do **want those papers signed. And you **will** sign those damn papers for me. Or help me Kami, I'm going to purify like the scum you are! Like, I should have years ago!! Now get the fuck out of my office and I don't ever want to see your hanyou ass ever again!!!" She tossed her cup of coffee at him. He dodged it and it shattered against her door, the black liquid sliding down like some mascara smeared tears. She was furious and her miko powers flaring at full peak behind her. It scared the shit out of him, knowing her powers were more than strong enough to come through on her threat. But he remained calm and swallowed as he flung the door open and stepped out of her office. She was panting so hard, she thought her lungs would explode. With her powers, Kagome flung the door closed, collapsed into her chair and cried her eyes red again.

Naraku sent flowers and tried to call her to reconcile but she refused to speak to him. It was the hardest thing she ever had to go through. Nevertheless, she made sure that his attempts to get her back was futile. _It was too little, too late._

For the next month, she was afraid to leave her apartment, other than to go to and from work. She was afraid to run into him and feel her heart jerked in pain by his tactic to seduce her again. She was not motivated to go see her friends. At times she thought her life was over from the insufferable pain in her soul. Her dying heart made it hard for her to breathe and she felt like her life was deteriorating from the inside out. Somehow pictures of her and him filled her mind and she cried aloud, wailing in the empty apartment. She willed herself to be strong. She was going to be just fine - if she could only make it through this rough point. But each day proved to be difficult for her. He was her everything, she gave her heart to only him, had given him everything he wanted, needed and more, but somewhere down their marriage, he had moved on without her.

Sitting on top of the roof of her apartment, she closed her eyes and kissed the wind - for his love had been long gone. He was no longer hers. And because of his perpetual infidelity that their love and marriage had fallen apart.

She cried in her bed. She cried in her shower. She cried at work during lunch break.

But time made her stronger and soon her was just a faint memory of what they used to be. The sleepless night and weak heartache faded away. All the pain he'd put her through - he was no longer her world. She didn't miss him anymore. She enjoyed the jazz club when she did make time to go and visit. She didn't let the disappointment of the absence of a certain Yokai bother her. She started seeing her friends again. She enjoyed their movie and dinner nights together while they laughed and reminisce on 'old times' over a glass of wine. In fact, she was doing better than fine. She was finally doing great. She declined Kagura's offer to set her up with some of her friends. She wanted time to herself. Time to adjust. Time without a man. She had finally managed to get along happily, peacefully without him.

……~……

Sesshoumaru looked out from his office view. Reminiscing about the night he'd ushered Abi Himme home. She had conveniently 'forgotten' much of her things at his place and it seemed that they've been spending a lot of nights together.

…..~……

Flashback….

…..~.....

They entered the house and she shed her fur coat on the floor. He waved the servant off and picked up the coat instead. He knew the servants did not like her much for her diva-listic attitude and the way she treated them – they were below her in statue and breed. She made her way upstairs to his master bedroom and made herself a bubble bath. As he reached the top of the stairs, the floral scent of her bath soap swarmed his senses and it was overwhelming. He rolled his eyes in irritation. _This isn't going to go well_…he thought to himself of what he was about to do.

He sat rotating his chair around in his study dismissing work altogether as he sipped on his drink and reminisced once again of the miko - of her scent. He felt his budge throb.

Gentle hands in luxurious silk wrapped themselves around his shoulders. Abi leaned in to kiss his cheek, making her way down his neck.

"Stop." He commanded. She merely giggled assuming he was playing hard to get.

"Mmm….Come Sesshoumaru," she coaxed while tugging at his arm, "'let's get to bed early…" He knew she had no intention of going to sleep.

"Abi," he began

"Hmmm?' She shed her robe and revealed a sexy black negligee underneath.

On any given day he would have pounced her hot sexy body, but it was over for them and there was no enthusiasm within him to be intimate toward her anymore. She noticed the unusual indifferent attitude from him and narrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"This is not a good idea anymore.." He ended.

"What do you mean? Are you not feeling good babe?" She queried while trailing kisses on his face. How he hated all the pet names she gave him. He pulled her arms off him and looked into her eyes, letting her know how serious he was.

"No,_ you and I_ are not a good idea." He stated flatly. Like it was something she should have known ages ago.

Shocked she took a few steps back. She fought within herself, denying that it could ever be true. It was she who usually broke off a relationship. After all, she was _'the'_ super model at $15,000/day rate and her own clothing line! She was recognized and praised everywhere! Every woman, demoness wanted to be her and every man, hanyous and demons wanted to be with her. _This isn't happening_, she thought to herself as she narrowed her beautiful green eyes at him in shock.

Her shrill laughter echoed off the pristine white walls, "You're kidding, Sesshoumaru." Abi tried to brush the incident off as a bad April Fool's joke. It wasn't April.

"No." He, once again answered her matter-of-fact.

Angry she grabbed whatever she could and tossed it at him. She missed every time as his demonic speed was more than fast enough to dodge her attempts to hurt him.

"Get out!!! Get the fuck out!!!" She screamed as she continued to pick up various objects and flung it his way. It was his house, but he could care less. He just wanted it to be over. Not to have to deal with her whatsoever. So he did. He left her there, in his large estate. He slipped into his brand new Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster and drove off. The engines roaring drowning the sounds of her screams. He would have smiled at the irony of it all, if he didn't feel so damn bad about just breaking it off like that!

…..~…..

It had been months since that incident with Abi and he had not run into the miko. He was quite disappointed at the fact, but life moved on. Abi removed the rest of her things from his place. Refusing to speak to him again. He expected as much from her. She had always been arrogant that way. Shaking the memories away, he returned to his work and started replying to the long ignored E-mails.

…..~…..

Kagome flipped through her mail and saw the large manila envelope. She knew what it was even before opening.

It was her divorce papers.

She thought about it for a second before opening. Finally her shaky fingers pressed the metal tabs together and opened the flap. She pulled out the white pages and scanned through the lines. He'd signed and dated everything. Her divorce was final. She was a free woman. Then why was it that she didn't feel 'free'? Why was it that she felt the sardonic, sadistic, pain in her gut, her heart?

She had hoped that somehow her marriage didn't have to come to this. Somehow it was still upon saving. But as she stared at the paper she realized without a doubt that what's done was done and finally over. There was no question, no doubt about it. Naraku and her were over. She clenched the papers to her chest and sobbed. She had set her heart and soul free. _Breathe._ She told herself. _Everything's going to be fine._

She had to admit to herself though, that she still thought of him and missed him – from time to time. The longing for the days when he belonged to her slowly diminished, and life wasn't so empty anymore. Her heart didn't belong to him anymore. It belonged to her, and only hers.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Your turn!!! Now, click the "review this story/chapter" button and do YOUR thing! ~T.s**

_~Review me~!_


	4. Chapter 4: Maid of Honor

Chapter 4

**Maid of Honor**

**....~....**

**....**

**.**

Kagome sat on the bench outside of '_IL MARE'_ waiting for her twin sister, Kikyo to show up. She glanced around noticing that it was a nice Spring day. The sun shone brightly, the air felt clear and the wind breezed by her with a gentle seduction. She grasped the edge of the bench and dangled her feet, feeling like a kid. She was so excited to see Kikyo again. It had been quite some time and when her sister told her over the phone she had some important news, Kagome was more than thrilled. She was hoping perhaps that Kikyo was moving back to Tokyo from France. She knew it was such high hopes but still, she had wanted to be closer to her sister.

Fifteen minutes past, which meant Kikyo had already been 30 minutes late, and still she sat and waited. Shaking her head side to side as she chuckled to herself_. Kikyo will always be Kikyo I guess. Always late_. Though identical twins they were anything but. She was always organized, prompt and mature. Kikyo was always late, clustered and child-like.

It was more than half a year since her divorce. Naraku had been more than gracious with the division of assets. He knew better than to fuck with her after the incident at her office.

Kagome watched as a spitting image of her tousled and frantic ran toward her. She chuckled to herself. _Kikyo, will always be Kikyo._

She smiled watching her sister trying to regain her breath.

"Hey…." Kikyo panted "sis…." She began gasping for air, " how…" she cleared her throat with an 'ahem' "how…how are you?" Kikyo asked clutching her chest.

Kagome laughed, amused with her sister, she wrapped her hand around Kikyo's shoulder and guided her toward front door of _'IL MARE'._

They sipped a bottle of wine over Italian pasta while they caught up on each other's lives, in person.

"So what's the big news?' Kagome asked, taking a sip of her '04 J.L Chave Hermitage Blanc.

"Oh, yes," she flashed her left hand, which Kagome already took notice of earlier.

"Wow! Beautiful!" Kagome remarked with excitement and a bright smile. "Let's see…mm-hmmm….about three carat solitaire" Kikyo nodded. "Good. Let's see, flawless, round brilliant cut and VVS 2 clarity?" Kikyo nodded again, "I've taught you well!" Kagome remarked. Kikyo giggled, her sister was acting like such a diamond importer. "So who's the unlucky guy?" Kagome joked.

"Kagome!" Kikyo screamed and then smiled. She looked at her own hand and at her 3 carat flawless, ring. "His name is InuYasha."

"InuYasha huh? Does he know what he's getting into with you?" Kagome took a bite of her clam pesto Alfredo sauce pasta.

"Stop teasing sis! And yes. He does. Anyway, so we've mated already." At the word Kagome froze.

"Mated?" She asked, her face blanche.

"Yeah..I know." Kikyo gave her a sympathetic look.

Kagome cleared her throat and regained herself. "So, tell me all about it. And don't worry Kikyo, I'm so over Naraku. My mark is fading slowly and soon I'll be completely free from him. Tell me about your man though. Full Yokai?"

"Well…." Kikyo darted her eyes about nervously "umm…."

"Come on, it's okay." Kagome held her fork in her hand and smiled at her sister.

"He's hanyou." Kikyo flinched as if waiting for Kagome to reprimand her.

"Oh? And….come on…how did it happen and when are you getting married?" Kagome asked excitedly, affirming the fact that she didn't mind her sister getting married to a hanyou. Just because her husband was an asshole, it didn't make all hanyous the same.

"Well, you know….he was so sweet. Took me out on a nice private picnic and he had the ring in the sandwich. I nearly broke my tooth!" Kikyo reminisce and she touched her tooth for emphasis.

"Mmm Hmm…" Kagome acknowledged and took another bite of her pasta.

"So, I was wondering, if it's not too much to ask of you, that you would be my maid of honor." Kikyo laced her fingers around each other and gave her sister an undeniably cute look.

"Kikyo! Really? I don't know what to say!" Kagome replied excitedly.

"Well, anything other than 'no'!" Kikyo laughed.

"I'd be honored!" Kagome reached her hand out and touched her sister's. They gazed into each other's eyes with full understanding and happiness.

.......

After their lunch, Kikyo insisted for Kagome to come and meet InuYasha. She agreed, it was the week-end and she could finish her work tomorrow. Seeing her sister was more important than anything at the moment.

They entered a large estate, apparently belonged to InuYasha's father. Kikyo was excited and giggling like a child. She led Kagome out to the back patio and Kagome's heart nearly stopped when she saw silver hair swaying in the wind from the back. Her steps halted for a moment.

"InuYasha!" Kikyo called out. Kagome was relieved when he turned around and gathered her sister into his arms in a welcoming embrace. His dog ears twitched excitedly.

"Kagome, this is my fiancé, InuYasha." Kikyo introduced.

"I've heard so much about you!" InuYasha announced as he offered a hand to his future sister-in-law.

"InuYasha, great choice on the girl." Kagome commented. She shook his hand and Kikyo introduced her sister to InuYasha. As they were joking and laughing about Kikyo's tardiness, a familiar voice rang out.

"Don't exclude me out of the fun!"

"Koga!" Kikyo ran and tossed her arms around the Yokai for a hug.

"And look what we have here." Koga said looking at Kagome up and down. "Kagome, you are even prettier than I remembered." He complimented.

Kikyo and InuYasha looked at each other and smiled as Kagome blushed. It took her a couple of minutes to recompose herself from the sudden surprise of an old friend.

"Koga." She bowed to greet him in a soft whisper.

"You know each other?" InuYasha asked a bit surprised himself.

"Oh, who could ever forget Kagome Higurashi?" Koga took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "I failed in her courtship to that damn hanyou, no offense Inu."

"None taken" InuYasha answered quickly

"Speaking of which, how is Naraku?" Koga continued.

"Um…."Kagome started off, she didn't want to get into the discussion of Naraku; and she wasn't sure if she wanted Koga to know that she was divorced. Koga had always been too pushy toward her with his admiration. And she had grown to enjoy her solitude.

Sensing her sister's uneasiness, Kikyo jumped into the conversation to rescue her. "Oh, look at the time. We have to get going, we still have dinner plans later. Come on, Kagome, I have to go over all the wedding details with you!" Kikyo announced excitedly. "See you at dinner guys!" Kikyo dragged her sister by the hand and together they went inside to the study.

…..~…..

Sesshoumaru slowed his car and pulled into the large parking circle of his father's estate. He exited his car and walked toward the front door. Letting himself in he proceeded toward the dining room. The pungent scent of food filled him and he followed it to the loud chattering and laughter of people already in the room. He was once again, late. Nose buried under piles of paperwork, he hadn't realized how fast the time flew by. When he finally remembered, he realized it was already 6PM and he was supposed to be at the house already, not still at the office. Stacking his paperwork together quickly he tossed them into his briefcase to look over later and dashed out the door.

As he neared the dining room, a beautiful familiar voice sang in his ears. Her laughter exotic and he wondered what it could be that she was doing in the same place he was. "Koga, you need to stop it with the jokes. I can't eat anymore, I'm so full from laughing." She said.

"Oh, Kagome, it's so nice to see you again. And I tell you, you coming to your senses and getting rid of that husband of yours was the best idea ever! Cheers!" he raised his wine glass. Their glasses clink, she brought hers to her lips to sip. Sesshoumaru entered the room.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Sesshoumaru was looking straight at her! And it wasn't that he was merely staring, he seemed to be devouring her with his eyes. She felt like time froze when she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. The way his eyes moved over her body, it felt almost as if he were caressing her. Like the time at the jazz club. The world seemed to fall away. She no longer heard the loud chattering of everyone at the dinner table or perceived that Koga hadn't notice the Dai and was still talking to her. Her whole focus being centered on the man with gorgeous features, long silver hair and the deep amber pool he was sucking her into. It had been so long since she saw him, and so long since she took notice of a man looking at her in that way. Her sex-starved body thrilled at his touch, even if it was only with his eyes. She squirmed uncomfortably in her chair.

Unable to take her eyes off him, she watched as his eyes drop and cascaded from her face down to her chest. She had wore a wrapped dress that day and it plunged deep down, flashing more cleavage than she had wanted, and now she sat there nervously knowing what was in front of her. She felt her breasts swell and her nipples hardened into tight little buds. They ached for his touch, for the feel of his hot mouth suckling them. At the thought she felt her wetness pooled as a throbbing ache built in her core. She squeezed her legs together trying to alleviate some of the ache but it only made the throbbing increase. Never before had she been brought to full arousal by merely being stared at. Kami all, if he was just doing that with his eyes, what would happen to her if he actually were to touch her?

Thirty seconds went by was all that it took to bring her to such an arousal. She fought within herself and wrenched her eyes off the Youkai finally, while she tried to calm her body down. She was glad for such strong aroma of food coming from the kitchen and the ones already on the table. She wouldn't know what to do if everyone could smell the scent of her arousal. How embarrassing that would be!! She finally met the glass with her lips and took a big swig, trying to cool her nerves. Immediately, it went down the wrong way causing her to gasp for breath while she coughed to clear her lungs. Koga responded right away and rushed to her side, rubbing her back to soothe the hacking.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

She nodded. "Down…" She coughed "down…" Kagome hacked even harder, "the wrong…"

"Pipe?" Koga finished for her and she nodded again.

By the time she got over her choking fit, the DaiYokai had already settled in his seat, tapping his claws. She felt her eyes were streaming and she had the feeling her face was an unbecoming shade of red. She settled back into her seat, blotted her face where tears had ran her mascara and inhaled deeply, trying to save what dignity she had left in front of Sesshoumaru. Placing a hand on Koga's shoulder she looked at him and thanked him for helping, and lifted his hand lingering longer than necessary on her low back.

"You had me worried there for a second." He turned his attention toward Sesshoumaru, who'd sat and watched the scene as Koga was more attentive than the situation called for, while his half-brother and his fiancé, who looked identical to the other woman carried a worried look on their face. "Kami, Sesshoumaru, just you stepping in the room and already you had my woman hacking up a lung! It must be the arrogance you carry with you!" Koga regarded Sesshoumaru blankly. Sesshoumaru ignore the wolf demon's comment. He was used to the pointless drabble coming from the Yokai.

"Koga!" Kagome began. "I am not your woman!" Her words were mild, and she giggled as she flushed a pretty pink.

"Not yet, Kagome." Koga flashed her his sexiest smile. She nudged him slightly in the ribs. Sesshoumaru turned his attention elsewhere from the 'flirtacious couple'.

"Sesshoumaru!" His father greeted emerging from the kitchden with his step-mother in tow, carrying large trays of food.

Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and bowed. "Father. Izayoi." He greeted them, his tone no more special than if he were greeting his employees.

"Alright! Let's see how this Wagyu infusion I cooked pans out huh?" Mr. Tashio set his plates on the table and the servants followed them with various utensils and plates for everyone. Introductions were made around the table now that Sesshoumaru had finally arrived. "Alright everyone, I want you to tell me how it taste. And don't lie! You know I can sniff it out!" He followed his comment with a boisterous laugh and everyone chuckled along.

They ate and commented on the wonderful feast the elder Mr. Tashiou had prepared. A retired CEO he spent much of his time cooking and perfecting his own recipe.

"Isn't this something eh? InuYasha all grown up and getting married." Touga comment as Kikyo glanced over at her fiancé and smiled. "Well, let's get you kids married ASAP! Kikyo, I'm sending an army after you so you get whatever you want for this so called wedding done fast! I want little pups running around my house by next Christmas!" He winked at InuYasha knowing pupping within the clan had always been up to the male. They were fortunate to able to choose when they could have their mate pupped.

"Father!" InuYasha protested a little embarrassed. Kikyo bowed, her flushed face .

"And what of you Sesshoumaru? I don't see any demoness or females along with you. When the hell are you mating?" Touga regarded him roughly, but his eyes laid all the twinkle of a semi-joke.

"Father…." Sesshoumaru started.

But Touga ignored his son, "InuYasha has already beaten you to the race! Stop slacking my boy!" Everyone laughed at the elder Tashiou. Everyone, except for the un-amused Sesshoumaru that is.

"Dear, I think you ought to leave him alone. You know Sesshoumaru always treaded at his own pace." Izayoi placed a soft hand on her husband's arm as she spoke.

"No, it's fine Izayoi. Father's right, however father," he paused and sipped his drink, "I am mated."

"Oh?"

"Have you forgotten? I'm mated to Inugami Inc. and Affiliates. Which, don't forget," he raised his glass toward his father, "includes 5 other subdivisions _worldwide._" And with that, he drank his wine.

"Right. You are right. Well my boy, when you find that perfect demoness, you come tell your father. I shall relieve you of your title and I'm even going to open my Macallan 60-year-old single-malt scotch whiskey for a drink to celebrate!"

"Hn."

"You, InuYasha" Touga continued, "we are going to open the 55 year-old bottle for tonight!"

"Father! No, that's one of your prized collections. Having you cook for us was more than enough." InuYasha protested.

"Nonsense. I only have two sons! And it's not everyday that I get to celebrate such a happy occasion!"

"But father…"

"Enough buts! Eat!" Touga commanded and InuYasha obeyed.

......~......

After dinner everyone gathered into the family room for more drinks and wedding plans.

Kagome stole a few minutes to herself and wandered outside for some fresh air. She found the patio, Kikyo had brought her to earlier and made her way over toward the edge of it. Her hands rested on the balustrade, and she leaned over slightly, arching her back. She tilted her head back a bit and closed her eyes, breathing in the night air. She was lost in her own thoughts, her mind awhirl with different thoughts. Her heart swayed. How unexpected for her to run into not only Koga, one of her love interest from the past but Sesshoumaru as well. Koga and Naraku fought hard for her heart and in the end, she'd chosen Naraku. Not very wise, she now realized. And then there was Sesshoumaru, the stranger she'd met in the jazz club that night and hadn't forgotten. She wondered if he'd forgotten about her?

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered softly, liking the way his name rolled off her lips. She inhaled deeply again and let the cool night breeze soothe the hot skin his name had aroused...

"There you are!" Koga's voice came out. She turned her head and smiled, masking her disappointment that it was him, and not the DaiYokai.

"Hi there handsome." She greeted, a term she'd used on him for ages when they were in school together.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself, my lady?" Koga inquired, returning her greeting with his own nickname for her.

"Oh, you know, just catching some air. It had been a lot today. I hadn't anticipated spending this much time today with Kikyo." She replied.

"I know what you mean, that sister of yours, always know how to derail a person from their work!" Koga agreed. Kagome laughed and nodded.

"Here," he handed her a glass of wine, "thought you might want some." She took it and thanked him.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what the hell happened with you and Naraku? I never would expect a divorce from you. I mean, especially for him to agree to signing the paperwork…"

She offered him an indifferent smile and rolled her shoulders in a shrug. "Oh, you know, after a while, we just didn't talk anymore. Like the other one didn't exist." She took a sip of her wine.

"Never would have guessed. He was always doting over you!" Koga remarked and shook his head.

"Key word "was"" she said with an awkward laugh. She thought so too, that their love would stand the test of time. But it hadn't. Over time, they just slip apart. He cared less and less. He touched her so sparatically. He stopped making love to her after a while and everything became just a memory between them. He didn't even try to change when she tried to communicate with him. Funny how things change even while you still try to make it work.

"No shit?"

"Yeah, you know after a few years, I guess we ran out of things to say." She used to dream that the old days would come back. But the only man she'd ever loved, had gone away. He just wasn't there anymore. Not wanting to dwell on the past anymore, she turned to Koga and smiled. "What about you handsome? It's been a while. How are you?"

"Oh, business as usual. Haven't found a lady to replace you yet, that's for sure." He added and she blushed a tomato red.

"Stop teasing Koga." She nudged his shoulder. It was a nice surprise for him to come and visit her outside. It brought back memories when they used to hang out together, cramming for exams and late night espresso search.

"Not kidding! I'm serious. You must let me take you out to dinner – just us." He hastily added.

"I…I….don't know, Koga." She said nervously. It had been a while since she went out with someone and all the months passed, she'd been thinking about Sesshoumaru somewhat frequently, but it seemed like he's not even interested. He hadn't made a single attempt to talk to her at all.

"Just say 'yes'!" Koga laughed. She thought it over as she looked at his face. He looked so eager and sincere and she remembered when they were in college together how sweet he'd been. She nodded. "Great! So, it's the week-end. I'd like to take you out tomorrow night if that's alright?"

"Hmm…I…" she chuckled nervously. "As long, as you bring me home early. I do need to get work done on Monday you know?"

"Done! I won't keep you out past 10!" He took her hand in his and cupped her chin pulling her closer to his lips. Kagome's heart beat nervously.

"Found you!" Kikyo sprang out from behind the door, startling the both of them.

"Kikyo!" Koga greeted, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"We've been waiting for you inside for a toast!" Kikyo announced and Kagome began to walk toward her sister. Wrapping their hands behind each other's back they began to walk back inside. Kagome threw her head over her shoulder and looked at Koga who followed slowly after with a wide smile on his face.

They joined everyone in the family room for the toast. The loud noise and boisterous cheers was exciting. She realized she hadn't been around such excitement since she got married.

Earlier, Sesshoumaru had snuck in a moment for himself and wandered to the upstairs study. He left the door to the terrace open and the evening breeze fluttered the long curtains. He heard footsteps from the patio below and walked to the terrace, following her scent. The wind flutter her beautiful black locks and watched as she leaned on the railing, closing her eyes. She looked like a vision from heaven he thought to himself. He almost wanted to reach out and caress her face, cup her cheek and pull her in to see what her lips felt like, what her mouth tasted like. He thought he heard her call out his name but realized he had been fantasizing when the wolf demon joined her out in the patio.

He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat in the chair while he listened to them flirt. Chugging the rest of his whiskey in one gulp he set the glass down and walked back downstairs. _Mind as well_…he thought. He tried not to let the disappointment of her interest in the wolf demon get to him as he made his way to join the rest of the family.

After the toast, Kikyo informed her that she will be maid of honor and Sesshoumaru will be best man. Kagome could feel the butterflies rumbling in her stomach.

"Kagome, you need to give Sesshoumaru your number so that you guys can communicate, getting things set up." Kikyo suggested.

"I…er…yeah, sure." Kagome replied, smiling timorously while trying to control the beating of her heart. So she did, and they exchanged their numbers and her fingers fumbled nervously as she punched his into her cell phone.

.....~.....

Once she got home Kagome sagged against her door. Her body thrummed, and a hot flush pervaded every inch of her skin. She couldn't believe her younger sister was getting married to the brother of the Youkai that she'd been thinking of for a while.

She frowned. _Now what?_ She thought solemnly. What was she going to do? He was a gentlemen at the jazz club that one time, but he didn't hint any interest in her at all tonight. Of all the men, all the Youkai, it had to be him that she'd be spending the next few months together planning her twin's wedding. How was it that it had to be him, the veritable stranger, who managed to be the only person in such a long time to stir her blood and make her ache with a wanton need? And yet, he will soon be her in-law. Kami, it had been so long since she felt like this! Brushing thoughts of him aside, she stripped her clothes and head into the shower. Washing any remnants of his scent off her and any ideas of them being involved althogether down the drain. She had a date tomorrow – with Koga.

.....~.....

"Good evening Sesshoumaru-san" his servant greeted him.

"Hn."

"Will you be needing anything tonight?" She asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes surveyed her up and down. Was it the aged alcohol from his father's place or was his imagination that his servant was a good looking Yokai? He noticed her blushing and realized that he'd been staring at her.

"No Yura. You may return to your quarter." He instructed.

"Yes, sir." She said. He thought he heard her tone lined with disappointment as she turned and walked toward the extension of his estate where she and a few other servants resided in a 5-bedroom facility.

He went upstairs to his room and slumped onto his bed. He moved his hands and placed them under his head, staring at his ceiling. The sweet scent of Kagome still lingered on him. He felt his heart skip a beat, his groin twitched. An ache of need twisted his guts. Just like the last time from the jazz club.

He hadn't expect to ever see her again. Especially in this kind circumstance. He's stopped by the jazz club a few times, in hopes of running into her, but that was unsuccessful. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he scrolled down until it read "Kagome". He could call her right now. At this very moment. Just so he could hear her voice. But what would he say? He had nothing to say to her. He could ask her out perhaps? _Ridiculous! She was already going out with Koga. Tomorrow night no less._ Sighing, he tossed the phone on his bed and closed his eyes.

Images of Kagome laughing with her sister invaded his mind. Though twins, somehow there was a glow within her that he did not see with the other miko. A warmth exuding from her body beckoning him to submit to her. Was it the warmth of her arousal he sensed when he first walked in or was his hopeful imagination? Or perhaps it was what the wolf demon had stirred in her?

A depth of mystery laid embedded in her soul. He thought how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to touch that wounded soul of hers. But he wasn't within reach.

A knock at his door, interrupted him from his thoughts. He ascended from his bed and walked toward his door. Pulling it open, he saw Yura standing there, her head bowed habitually as she held his dry-clean in her hands.

"You had requested this to be ready for tomorrow Sir." She reported.

He took hold of the hangers and unintentionally, his hand brushed against hers. Sesshoumaru heard her heart quickened and a pink color flushed her cheeks. Without thinking he lifted her chin up to have a look at her face. She caught his eyes for a second and then darted them away, as the heat from her body rose. She swallowed hard while he continued to survey her beautiful face.

"Yura.." he called.

"Yes…Sir?" She answered, her voice a slight quiver.

"What are you still doing here, really?" He questioned.

Shocked eyes shot his way. She blinked frantically and her heat soar even more, realizing she'd been caught. "I…I…" she began to stutter as her mind raced to come up with a reason. He leaned in just a bit closer as he inhaled her. _Her season had begun_, he realized. Which meant that he had to be more careful and made sure that he wouldn't pup her. He also knew there was a line between employer and employee, but at the very moment, it didn't seem to register. He wanted to feel the warmth of a body. The softness of a female. But the one he wanted was beyond his reach.

"Yura," he called her name and the tears began to flow from her eyes; she was so scared that he'd be angry with her. She couldn't speak so she simply nodded. "Did you wish to stay?"

She shot her teary eyes at him, now brimming with hope. She nodded again. He succumbed to his male urges and took a step back and held the door wider for her to enter. Yura took a few steps forward and he guided her into his chamber for the night, closing the door behind him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LOOK it's a perfect time for a REVIEW!!!**

AN: A yokai being in season is when her body is 'in heat' and wants to be mated or just 'wink wink' you know...get laid. LOL!!

Oh yeah, and I use 'ridiculous' a lot for Sesshoumaru because I can't (and don't want to) think of another word more suitable for him. I can just see his face exactly stoic whenever the word comes up. love it.

OK, REVIEW PLEASE!!~TS


	5. Chapter 5: So close and yet so far

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

**So close and yet so far...**

Kagome stretched out in her bed and yawned. The aroma of her coffee lured her out of bed and sliding on a robe she went into the kitchen to retrieve her morning caffeine.

_Well, time to start the day!_ She thought as she finished her coffee and went into the bathroom to get ready.

She took her time leisurely and went to the grocery store to pick up a few things for the week. She had moved out of her apartment and into a new home. A two bed-room, 1 and a half bathroom, she found it cozy and relaxing. She had even taken the time to plant jasmines and hired a gardener to set up a little miniature 'Japanese garden' in the front of her house, complete with a tiny red bridge and flowing water. After grocery shopping she went to the house-ware store to pick up a few necessities. She was really making her little house a home for herself and it was a nice solitude. She didn't have to deal with the large mansion, maids and such. She was quite contented being by herself and regained the discovery of being a single, carefree woman.

Except tonight, she will be going on a date. And it made her anxious. She hadn't been on a date for years since being with Naraku. She felt the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of it. Although it wasn't the particular Youkai she'd hope, but hell, a little fun out with a man wasn't going to hurt. Especially since she knew Koga and was comfortable with him, which took the edge off of the 'dating' experience. She decided that she was going to look forward to her date with Koga, instead of being disappointed at the fact that Sesshoumaru had made no attempt to get to know her yesterday.

........

Sesshoumaru, out of habit had always risen before the sunrise. He sat at the edge of his bed and glanced over his shoulder at the young Yokai sleeping. She was sound asleep and his demonic movement so swift and quiet, it did not wake her. He sighed rubbing his face to clear his mind. Why didn't it feel right to him what he had done last night? It wasn't just the fact that she was his servant, but it was the images of a certain miko that kept invading his mind that bothered him. He left Yura in his bed and went into the shower. He decided he was going to forego any business or work today. He was just going to take a long drive into the countryside and relax. Clear his mind, and just get away from people. Away from it all before he was going to buried under the duties of being best man while dealing with the companies by himself.

Getting dressed, he left Yura sleeping on his bed as he left the house and drove towards the countryside and near the shores to one of his favorite restaurant. The windows of his car down, the wind dancing with his hair as the clear air of the ocean helped him relaxed his spinning head.

........

Kagome had just finished her shower when the house phone rang. She wrapped herself in the towel and dashed out to get the phone when it was Kikyo's voice booming over the loud speaker. Grabbing her home phone she knocked over her handbag onto the floor. Ignoring it she held the phone between her shoulders and face, not knowing that in the process of knocking her handbag it had hit the 'dial' button and called Sesshoumaru.

"He..Hello!" Kagome answered.

"Hey! You are home! Great!" Kikyo said excitedly.

"Yep, what can I do for you Ki?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that there are two days in which we all need to go get fitted for tux and dresses." Kikyo announced.

"Okay, well, hold on, because I've just literally gotten out of the shower and I'm dripping wet!" Kagome giggled.

"Ooohhh that means you're naked." Kikyo teased.

"Of course I'm naked Kikyo! I'll have to call you back once I get dressed. That way I can pull up my calendar."

"Oh, it's so easy. Wednesday at 11 am, we'll come get you at your office and then Saturday at 1PM. And oh, can you please pass the message onto Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked innocently.

"Er…Sesshoumaru? Why me? I…I…" Kagome whined and started to trot in place as her body burned at the mere mention of his name.

"Well, you are my maid of honor, and he is the best man so you two are supposed to be talking so get used to it already! If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a thing for my fiance's brother Kagome." Kikyo grinned over the line.

"Hey!....I do not have a thing for your fiance's brother! For your information you interrupted me as I was showering and getting ready for my date with Koga!" Kagome protested, trying not to let on about her crush over DaiYokai.

"If you say so." Kikyo baited.

"Come on, stop teasing! Besides, it's not like he has any interest in me anyway! And don't forget the fact that you are marrying his brother!" Kagome retorted matter-of-fact.

"So?"

"So…? So….SO…." Kagome's mind whirled. Of course she liked him. Perhaps even more than like. But what the hell was she supposed to do? "So, I have a date tonight and I look forward to seeing Koga again thank you very much!" Kagome nodded at herself to reaffirm her words.

"Well, since you have no interest in him, just call him for me then! Thanks sis. I love you! Bye!" And before Kagome could get another word of protest in, Kikyo had hung up the phone.

She stared at her phone as the dial tone began to blare in her ears. Sighing, she went to get dressed before looking for her phone to call Sesshoumaru.

..........

Sesshoumaru sat outside a bistro having an afternoon espresso when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he saw that it was from Kagome. His hand hesitated a few seconds before he pressed the green button. "Tashio" he answered casually. But rather than her having a conversation with him, he heard her talking to her sister instead. _What the hell? _He thought and only after a moment he realized that she was on the home phone and the cell phone had called him. He dubbed it must have been an accident of some sort since she had dialed his number last night to make sure that she'd entered it correctly. _It must have hit redial somehow. _

And as he listened to their conversation, it confirmed that she had no interest in him. And she was happy about dating the wolf. With that, he didn't need another reason to keep away from her. Their meeting at the jazz club was by chance. She'd occupied his mind since then, and now, they will be working together to plan this wedding out. After which, he will make sure that their paths will never cross again.

He hung up his phone after her conversation with her sister had ended. When his phone rang the second time, he selected the 'busy' button to send it straight to voicemail, slid the phone into his pocket and headed home.

..........

Koga showed up at her door slightly before six. They went to a casual dinner and caught up on old times. Kagome learned that he'd met InuYasha during one of their business meetings abroad and they became good friends.

"And what are you up to these days Kagome? Any other men or Yokais, hanyous or humans I have to beat off with a stick this time?" Koga half-joked.

"Oh, stop it Koga. I've only been divorced for a little over six months. You know me, I don't particularly like the 'dating' scene." She chuckled unconsciously.

"Mmmm-hmmm. I'm surprised you're still available though, I thought for sure someone would have snatched you up by now!"

"Oh no no no.." She shook her head taking another sip of her wine. "I want to enjoy the time I have by myself. It's a nice change from…" Kagome hesitated. Who was she kidding? She wanted nothing more than someone special in her life. Her marriage to Naraku had been nothing but solitude and loneliness. "you know, being attached." She added softly.

Koga could see the pain in her eyes. The loneliness in her voice. How he wanted so much to reach out and kiss her, cradle her in his arms. He wondered if she still tasted as sweet as she used to when he kissed her years ago. _I bet she's like fine wine. So much better with age. _He concluded to himself.

"What?" She asked disturbing his thoughts as she saw that he was staring deeply at her.

"No..nothing. Just admiring your beauty and thanking heavens for letting me run into to you." He answered and she blushed.

The rest of the night she steered him away from flirtacious conversations as they started to speak of business and the way the economy was going. Then as promised, he drove her home before 10PM. Standing in front of her door she thanked him for the lovely dinner which he made her promised to allow him to take her out again. She agreed with a smile. Knowing how reserved she was, he only placed a kiss on her cheek and bid her goodnight. As a gentleman, he waited to hear the click of her deadbolt before turning around, hopped in his car and drove home. He too, had early meetings to deal with in the morning.

Over the next few months, Koga was away on business trips a lot so they communicated via E-mails and phone calls as they started their casual relationship. Kagome was swamped between work and helping her sister with the wedding which sometimes included shopping trips with Sesshoumaru. Kagome noticed that he for some odd reason, he was completely different than she'd hope since the first night they met. She thought that he was interested in her that night but resolved it to be a fluke of the moment. _Perhaps he was shopping for a one-night stand _she reasoned with herself.

…..

"Can I help you ma'am?" The secretary asked.

"I'm fine. I'm waiting for Mr. Tashio, thanks." Kagome answered with a bow.

The secretary nodded as she went back to her work and Kagome settled into a chair and picked up one of the office magazines to keep herself occupied. Sesshoumaru exited his office 20 minutes later, irritation written all over his face.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat.

"Oh. Hey!" Kagome greeted, putting the magazine back down.

"Shall we?" He asked, not even bothering to apologize for being late. It wasn't the first time, and she had grown accustomed to it.

"Yes. Of course." She answered. Her heart doubled and her stomach churned. It had been three months since their meeting at his father's estates. They had seen each other on several occasions after that with dress shopping, picking out various décor for the wedding as well planning the rehearsal dinner together, but she was still a nervous wreck each and every time she saw him.

She walked side by side with him as they went to meet Kikyo and InuYasha for the final fitting of the dresses and tux. Kikyo was a total brides-zilla because she insisted that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had to be there at the same time so she could see them together to make sure that she approved of their outfits.

Kagome knew his parking space by heart now and led herself casually along his side to his car. Her heart was still beating fast and she was flustered and fought furiously with herself to remain calm. She began to fumble through her handbag for the bottle of water, feeling her throat had gone dry.

Sesshoumaru already unlocked his car and was holding the door for her, as he did each and every time they went together to cater to her sister's demands. Nervous she didn't noticed a small pot-hole and her left heel was caught which sent her flying forward. Demonic senses sent him running and caught her thus the water spilled all over him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm….I'm so sorry!" She began to apologized profusely and without really thinking about it she held onto the large obi style sleeve of her shirt and started wiping him down. "I don't mean to be so clumsy. I'm sorry, I'll replace the suit for you if it's ruined…" she continued to blabber nervously while he stood and stared at her frantic state.

"That won't be necessary," he finally said and took hold of her hand. His arms still wrapped loosely around her, she was close to leaning into his chest. She stopped and froze as she slowly lifted her lids to meet his eyes. He held her captive just like he'd done many times before and the heat from his body made her want to melt into his arms. Kagome wished that she had the courage to lean in and kiss those succulent lips of his. But she didn't want to come off desperate, or trashy. He had always been a gentleman toward her, and kept his distance. He also knew she was seeing Koga.

Minutes went by as they stared at each other, hearts beating nervously, guts churning in anticipation, waiting for the awkwardness between them to pass. His demonic powers allowed him to hear the beating of his heart in perfect tune with his own. He wondered why that was.

"Kagome," he called and she looked up at him, eyes as if pleading for something. But he dismissed it quickly as nothing.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized once again backing away from him and then slid into the passenger's seat. He stood for a few seconds before closing her door and getting into the drivers seat to go meet her sister and his half-brother.

…..

"Finally!" Kikyo jumped up from her seat and ran toward her sister. "Come on! I've been waiting like crazy to see you guys in your outfits!!" Kikyo shrieked excitedly. She ran over toward Sesshoumaru and dragged him inside. He gave the hanyou a questionable look and InuYasha shrugged his shoulders.

Kikyo shoved him into a large dressing room, his tux already hanging for him to try on. At the same time she ran into the dressing room with her sister and helped Kagome into the maid of honor gown.

Kikyo took a step back and stared at her twin. "Wow" she whispered softly. "I think you're going to look much better than me!" Kikyo pouted.

"Nonsense! I will never look better than you!" Kagome soothed.

"I know! I was just kidding." Kikyo swung her hip at her sisters and Kagome stumbled a little. Kagome smiled knowing that her sister was happy. Finally she was dragged outside to present herself with Sesshoumaru to be approved by the frantic bride-to-be.

Stepping outside her dressing room she was utterly taken by the Dai in his tuxedo. A black sleek tuxedo, white pressed shirt, silver tie and the red hexagon, white cherry blossom center embroidered on both lapels of the tuxedo shirt. Sesshoumaru stood tall and elegant staring at the miko who was staring at him. Kikyo dragged her frozen sister to stand next to Sesshoumaru so that she could see them together in their outfit.

"Stop fidgeting! I can't decide!" Kikyo scolded her twin, who was shifting from one side to the next. Kagome looked up shocked unaware she'd been moving, so she stopped and stood still; which she found hard to do. Her skin felt burning hot and she swallowed hard.

"Oh wow! Look at the both of you! You guys look so perfect! I can't wait!!" Kikyo announced excitedly as Kagome blushed beet red. She stood there in her strapless burgundy gown, hugging every curves on her body with a three layered mermaid train. It was a long length gown but the strapless, revealed her lean soft shoulder and she felt completely naked under Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"I'm so glad everything turned out perfectly!" Kikyo continued to speak and thanked the dressmaker for making such exquisite clothes. InuYasha looked bored and out of place as none of it mattered to him. He'd already tried on his tux and had already been approved by his mate. Shortly after, she shuffled her sister into the dressing room and got into her own wedding gown.

Kagome surveyed her sister up and down in her gorgeous gown. They didn't leave the large dressing room as so that InuYasha couldn't see his bride before the wedding day. The dressmaker took notice of the things that Kikyo wanted to fix and change on her dress.

The two men sat outside waiting for the ladies to finish. Sesshoumaru's mind raced back to the images of Kagome in the long gown, just how elegant she looked, the curves of her body, her perfect, perky breast spilling out of the strapless gown. Instantly Sesshoumaru switched his brain back to work instead feeling the heat already rising in his body. _She's not interested, she'd made that clear_. He wasn't going to indulge in a fantasy of a woman he knew had no interest to him and clearly quite uncomfortable around him.

The two began discussing the fussy business of women and their irrational motivation for such rituals. Sesshoumaru wanted to cringe while InuYasha laid out stories after stories of Kikyo's changed behavior after he'd agreed to have a 'traditional' wedding with her. The ridiculous demands she made and the incessant freak-out episodes when things didn't match or the colors were off. Thirty minutes later, Kikyo and Kagome bid goodbye to the tailor and the four headed off to dinner together.

Kikyo knew that Kagome had a crush on Sesshoumaru but she was either too 'primed and proper' or 'too nervous' to admit it. So she thought that to loosen Kagome up with a little alcohol. Besides, she figured that her twin needed it. She was convinced that since married to Naraku her sister had been such a goodie-goodie and she's wound up so tight, Kagome's pee probably came out in spiral! But she was going to help with that tonight. Kikyo ordered several different wines and martinis then encouraged her sister to share them with her.

Kagome sighed when she saw the alcohol being brought out. She didn't want any part of it. She had so much work to do tomorrow still and the dress fitting had already taken up half of her day! But her sister's guilt trips of Kagome missing their last shared birthday won her over. So succumbing to her sister's nudges and puppy eyes she caved in and drank along with the group.

After dinner, Kikyo had Sesshoumaru drive her twin home, saying she was too intoxicated to drive herself. Kagome tried to protest that her car was still at work but Kikyo waved it off, saying she could take a taxi or they could have one of their drivers come pick her up. Kagome opted for the taxi.

Sesshoumaru drove her home and like a gentleman, he was already at her passenger door and opened it for her as she gathered her handbag and things. Sesshoumaru extended a palm to help her out of his vehicle and she took it gratefully, feeling a little tipsy from her drinks. He followed softly behind her staggering steps. She reached her front door and fumbled through her handbag for her house keys. Frustrated she let out a grunt after minutes of digging. Sesshoumaru stood a few feet away watching the woman as the heat eminate from her little form making his groin ache. He pulled on the collar of his shirt and swallowed hard.

His gaze followed the clattering of her things being dumped out of the handbag. Then his eyes slowly moved up her never ending legs, those perfect calves, and then he settled them on her nice round ass. He lingered his eyes there until she sat down and fumbled through the strewn items looking for her house keys. Annoyed and exhausted she gave up and lifted her front porch plant for her spare keys. Kagome quickly put the things back into her handbag and stood up to open the door. Her shoulder pushed against her door at the same time she turned the handle. Tipsy, she stumbled inside and Sesshoumaru moved quickly to catch her before she met the floor.

"Oh." She giggled. "Sorry." She placed her hand on his shoulder and balanced herself until she was on her feet again. "Well, come on in." She said casually as she started to strip her jacket and headed into her bedroom. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him, not really wanting to stay, but didn't have the heart to leave.

"Can I get you something Sesshoumaru?" She asked, coming out of her bedroom with just her silk blouse which she untucked from her skirt. Then reaching behind her she pulled the pair of chopsticks holding her hair in a bun and shook her tress loose.

"No" he muttered finally, looking around her house. He decided that she had exquisite decorating taste. He liked very much the clean lines of the house and the few art pieces she hung on the wall. He noticed the set of bow and arrow hanging above her mantle. He wondered if that was part of the décor or if she actually used them. Golden orbs surveyed the room and settled on a large painting hanging over the couch. A collage of sunsets and sunrises born from golden colors and vibrant rays. The painting sucked him in, as if he really was standing in front of each and everyone of the scenes depicted over the sea of water. It was a majestic piece of work and the edges painted as if they were cut out and laid onto the frame. He was enthralled by such talent.

"Do you like that?" She asked standing very close to him as she sipped on another glass of wine.

"It's somewhat captivating." He answered.

"I see…" She turned and walked toward painting.

"Where did you find the piece?" He asked.

"Are you interested?"

"Perhaps."

"Very well, you should take it home." She proceeded to lift the painting off. He moved to help her before it fell.

"Kagome, perhaps you should have some water instead." He reached for her glass of wine but she quickly snatched if off the table and chugged the rest before he could stop her.

"Nah-uh. I'm so stressed out! This is the most relaxed I've been for months!" She protested. "And, the painting is a present for you, Sesshoumaru." She added nodding at the framed artwork.

"That's generous of you, but this Sesshoumaru is capable of finding another piece if you'd only tell me the artist's name."

She giggled. "It's one of a kind. There is not another one like it." She held the empty wine glass with both hands close to her chest. She didn't know why but she wanted him to have it. Perhaps it meant he would have a piece of her somehow. She stared at the painting she'd done while in college. She hadn't touched a paintbrush since she married Naraku.

"Hmm…perhaps I may be able to request the artist to make another." He said with a half-smile.

She laughed at his statement. "Just take it if you like it will you? I haven't touched a paintbrush in ages. No way I can paint another!" And then she walked toward the kitchen while he whipped his head around to stare after her. _She painted that?_ He wasn't necessarily shocked, but he was surprised as to why she wanted to give him the piece. It was too exquisite to give away on a fluke. A knock on the door had both of them raising their eyebrows. Before Kagome could move to open the door another impatient knock came out.

"Coming!" Kagome called as she ran toward the door. "Really Sesshoumaru, please take it home. It's the least I can do for all your help with Kikyo." She said over her shoulder as she opened her door. When she turned her head toward her door she wanted to swallow herself up whole. There stood her ex-husband eyes half open. She knew the look too well. He was drunk. She moved to slam the door in his face but his hand stopped her and he flung the door open making her stagger backwards. Sesshoumaru caught her before she fell.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here Sesshoumaru?" Naraku shouted. "This is who you've been fucking and left me for? My friend?!" He charged.

Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome could clearly smell the alcohol on his breath. He smelled like a walking still!! Kagome straighten herself off of Sesshoumaru and glared at her ex-husband.

"Naraku, I think you should leave." She said moving toward him.

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru who was shaking his head silently. He thought to tell Naraku that it wasn't what he thought, but decided that he didn't need to explain himself to the drunken hanyou. He realized all the times they've met for lunch and dinner and Naraku's boast of fucking around and his 'too good wife' had been the woman he wanted and fantasized about since meeting her at the jazz club. How twisted the Fates are!

"Don't you tell me to leave!" Naraku retorted. "You tell me how long you've been fucking the mutt!" He demanded.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Kagome spat back.

"Naraku that's enough!" Sesshoumaru cried out. "It's time we left." Sesshoumaru suggested, thinking he'll talk to his friend when the man was more sober.

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru! I can't believe you've been fucking her behind my back! Is that why you've been my friend?!" Naraku accused.

"I have not been fucking anyone!" Kagome interjected slapping him across the face. Naraku turned his face around slowly and his hand met with her face. He slapped her so hard, she flew half way across the room and stumbled, slamming herself into the painting they'd taken down earlier. The glass cut through her shirt and her blood began to ooze. Instantaneously, Sesshoumaru was in front of the hanyou and grabbed his claws around Naraku's neck. "Naraku, I won't say it again. Leave!" He roared into Naraku's face. Carrying the hanyou by the neck, he tossed him outside and slammed the door.

Kagome got up from her feet, angrier than Satan himself. Her blood was dripping as she carried herself toward the door and swung it open without using her hands. Naraku was just staggering himself up and was about to break down her door when he saw the face of the irate miko. _Oh fuck!_ he thought as his heart began to pick up pace.

"How dare you Naraku?!" She blasted an energy ball at him. Drunk he was too slow and it got him on the side of his right arm.

"After all the times I let you roam around and do what you want. After all the times you whore around on me, and after the fact that I AM NO LONGER YOUR WIFE, you dare barged into my house, making ludicrous accusations and you dare injure me?!" She roared and wind started to pick up around her as her hair flew upwards and her eyes glowing red matching the miko glow behind her. Her right hand went from her shoulder and slashed downward causing another energy attack in a form of a knife to slash through his chest.

"Kagome…" Naraku began

"Don't you ever say my name again, after all I've done for you. After all I've given you! You are not worthy!!" She screamed and with both hands, carried a large blast of power and blasted against him. It hit him dead on, and he began to spit blood. She called for her bow and arrows resting above the mantel and they flew to her hands.

"Kagome, No! Please, your heart can't take this!" Naraku begged. She drew her bow and aimed her arrow. _My heart? You don't care about my heart!!_ She cried silently. In an instant, memories of her and Naraku flashed through her mind. The way he had kissed her, touched her, made love to her. His caring worried face when she was lying between life and death in the hospital while having her heart surgery. It brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't believe that it had come to this.

A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her back to her senses and she lowered her bow and arrow. "Leave Naraku. I don't ever want to see you again." She commanded softly, turned her heels and walked inside.

Naraku strewn on the ground brushed off Sesshoumaru's helping hand as he coughed up more blood. Hearing a loud thud inside the house, Sesshoumaru ignored the wounded hanyou and rushed inside to tend to Kagome.

Coming into the house, he saw that she had collapsed on the floor of her house. The sound of her heart beating loudly as blood continued to spill from her wounds.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6: Fantasies

Chapter 6

**Fantasies...**

The scent of food woke her up from her sleep. She found herself in her room lightheaded and dizzy. Getting out of bed she felt the pain in her left arm and reached over to clutch it putting slight pressure over her wound. She noticed that she'd been bandaged and changed. Throwing off the blanket Kagome reached for her robe and made her way into the kitchen. Coming around the hallway, she saw that he was still dressed in yesterday's clothes, sans the jacket and his shirt untucked.

He was making breakfast.

"You're up." He greeted without looking up from the boiling pot of soup. The scent was not very appetizing to her. But seeing him in her home early in the morning was what shocked her the most. She couldn't remember the last time waking up to a man in the house before.

"You…you stayed…?" She queried, astonished.

"You exhausted your strength, if I didn't stay you might not be standing there right now." He replied and lifted his chin to look at her. Her heart fluttered from excitement. Sesshoumaru grabbed a bowl near the stove and scooped some soup in there. Then he glided toward her on legs, that from the look of his chest, had to be solid muscle. She gaped at him, unable to pull her eyes away from the tiny tufting of silver curls peeping through his half-open linen shirt.

"Here," He handed her the bowl of soup. _I wish I knew she had a weak heart sooner..._

She took the soup off his hand as if in a trance. _He stayed the night to take care of me? And now he's made breakfast for me?! Am I dead?_

He gave her a quizzical look, "Are you alright?"

"I..I…um, yeah." She answered looking down at the bowl of miso soup he conjured up. It did not smelled right. But at this point, she'd eat dog food if he handed to her.

"I don't cook. But I figured you're still too weak to do so yourself. However, you need the nutrients." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I can see…" She said still staring at the bowl of 'miso soup' he concocted dumping eggs and other various 'healthy' supplements he figured she might need.

"If you think you'll be alright, I have to get to the office now." He said gently. She looked up at him.

"Oh, yes. Of course." Kagome said as nonchalantly as possible, masking her disappointment that he was leaving already.

"I suppose I will see you again next Friday." He said before leaving, which he really didn't want to, but the scent of her, being near her was more than he can take. He didn't want his beast to overpower him and hurt her. She'd been hurt enough from last night, which he still felt guilty about. If he had known sooner he would have protected her from Naraku's attack. He should have seen it coming!

"Yes, the dinner rehearsal..."She remembered. She took one last look at him before he slipped out her front door and closed it behind him. She couldn't help but feel the gnawing in her heart. If he'd show any sign of interest in her she would have summon up the courage to ask him to stay a little longer. But her pride had rendered her mute around him somehow; or was it the fear of giving her heart and risking the possible pain?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshoumaru left Kagome's place and went home to clean himself before heading into the office. He went upstairs to his room and started his shower as he began to reminisced about last night.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome had lost consciousness due to the large amount of blood loss. He used his poison to seal up her wound to stop the bleeding. He was careful to use just enough so that she wouldn't be hurt in the process.

Her clothes had been soaked through with the blood and the stench of it was making him nauseous. He never liked the scent of blood in particular but her blood was getting his beast worked up in an unusual way; part arousal, part thirsty for revenge. It was because she was injured that irked him so. He carried Kagome and carefully laid her in the bath tub as he further tend to her wounds. With his claws, he ripped apart her clothes and carefully peeled them from her skin. He noticed beneath her lingerie, she had a large scar from the tip of her chest all the way down towards her navel.

_She's had heart surgery._ He realized. _Damn-it! I shouldn't have let her use her powers! She could have easily been killed worked up like that!_ He took a moment to look at her face as she laid there unconscious. She was beautiful and so fragile yet, at the same time, so strong and powerful. Such a conflicting combination of personalities that lured him like the music of the Sirens. He allowed himself to caress her lips with his finger, and oh how he wanted to lean in and taste her!

Sesshoumaru shook his head from such thoughts. He wasn't going to take advantage of an unconscious woman! No matter how much he wanted her to be his!! So he continued to tend to her instead. He found her washcloth and soaked it with some luke warm water and wiped down her blood stained body. After which he stripped her naked, only looking at her nude sweetness from the corner of his eyes. He didn't want any more tempations than what was already happening! When finished he dried her, wrapped a towel around her body and carried her to her room where he found her negligee and slipped them on.

Sesshoumaru laid her on the bed and made his way to go clean the mess outside. A soft moan escaped her lips and her hand found his shirt. Her eyes still closed but she shook her head.

"Don't go…" She pleaded.

He paused. 

_Is she conscious now?_ He asked himself silently. Her breathing was normal as he watched her chest rising and falling. Not able to resist temptation, he threw the blanket back and gathered her into his arms – if only for a moment, if only this once!!

He heard her exhaling in relief and comfort. His heart began a loud thunderous rhythm as the heat from her body was driving him mad. It took everything he had, every integrity within him, every personal restraint not to take her, mark and pup her all at once.

Hours passed and Sesshoumaru was still awake, eyes closed resting his head against the headboard of the bed. He finally felt her hands loosen and slowly he laid her back down in bed and pulled the cover over. Stealthily he left her bedroom, closed the door and went to clean the mess outside, letting the early morning dew cool his heated flesh and heart.

**END **

The hot water cascaded down his hair and back released the tension from the long demanding night. Thoughts of Kagome swam around his head. He stood and breathed as the scent of her slowly began to fade. Too slowly for his own solace. He watched as the water from the shower circled around making a small whirlpool before disappearing down the drain carrying some of her scent with it.

He began to lather his hair, massaging his scalp briskly then rising it clean. He wished that somehow he could just take a razor to his long length and shave it right down to the scalp. But of course, that would be impossible. DaiYoukai's hair was impossible to cut much less shaved. However the thought of a change pleased him, if it did sounded ridiculous.

He wondered how Kagome would react if he did show up one day, sans his tress. He chuckled slightly at his silly little crush on the miko. Her smile entered his mind and those pouting lips that he couldn't stop thinking about kissing each time he saw her. He envisioned those sharp harsh words tossed at Naraku last night. How such sharp tones could come from something so sweet and soft was beyond his comprehension. He had thought of those same sets of lips time and time again since the jazz club. How she would wrap them around the martini glass. However, at this particular moment in the privacy of his shower, the image of her lips stretched around his cock occupied his mind.

He changed the water to cold to wash away those thoughts. But it kept slamming back into his mind without mercy. _Kami, I need to fuck! _He thought. He could as well call Yura to his room, but he had sent her to a different quarter since that night. It couldn't bare to look at her and had spent most nights at the office even after long days and tiring errands surrounding the wedding. He didn't want to go down that path again. For Kami's sake, she wasn't his sex toy!

The cold water had been running on his burning skin for some time now, and still he was hard as steel.

"_Mmmm…don't leave."_ He heard Kagome say to him again.

He bit his lip and his hand, slick with soap, stroked the length of his erection. Closing his eyes, he let his fist glide up and down the rigid member. He started off with a slow pace almost as if he didn't want to do. But then he sped up faster and harder until he was pulling along his length with punishing strokes. The water finally turned from cool to ice-cold against his burning back as he stood under the spray, one hand braced against the Italian marble, the other one pumping his thick cock, slick with soap.

Fantasies of her writhing beneath him, calling out his name filled his mind; insidious sounds of pleasure escaping her lips as he ram into her needled their way into his brain and down to his aching penis until he could hardly breathe. He felt surrounded by the hot, heavy sounds of sex as he stroked his long length, while her voice called out to him for more.

Equal parts of excitement and shame filled him. How had he come to this where he was fantasizing about his future sister in law? But his hand continued to move with rapid jerks, his own harsh breathing was unnaturally loud to him. He felt his cock pulsed and grew in his grasp. Then he imagined it filling her tight cunt as he yanked on his cock with demonic zeal.

Sesshoumaru growl then grunted with satisfaction when he reached his peak. His cock throbbed in his hand, images of her moaning, while he pumped himself into her, _she's coming_, he told himself, then imagined himself spurting streams of cum into Kagome's tight pussy, climaxing along with her. He pumped his hand, as those thoughts brought him his release. His orgasm was long and intense, spurting jets of whites that swiveled and swirled down the drain while, some gooey white gobs, evidence of his surrender still decorated his hand. He stared at it for considerable linear extent of time.

He heaved heavily as different emotions rode through him. The excitement, as well as shame and self-chiding of him stooping to such an act as to fantasized about his soon to be sister-in-law; the guilt of it burned in him like a low-grade fever. She was after all, with someone else. Sesshoumaru slid his hand under the shower and watched it rinsed off the last of the proof from his vile act.

He needed to find a hobby. Something to stop his lusting after a woman that he couldn't have.

Shaking himself dry, he stepped out of the shower and willed himself not to do that again, nor to think about her in that way either. It shouldn't be so hard! He didn't want to but, he needed to find someone to fill his life; someone to distract him from thoughts of the miko. Perhaps he could even find a perfect demoness to mate. He huffed sarcastically at himself from the absurd thought.

………..

.......

It was difficult planning a wedding that was more like two or three. Kikyo wanted an American style wedding that included everything from the rehearsal dinner to the Church and walking down the isle in a white gown. Then she wanted the traditional Japanese wedding as well. Between her work and looking for the perfect jinja for her Shito-style wedding. Then there's the traditional wedding kimono which had to be the right shade of white, right fabric and then of course **it** had to embroidered with the Tashio family crest on it. Kagome's head wanted to explode.

Yet as they approached the end, she felt somewhat disappointed. She wouldn't have any reasons to 'hang out' with Sesshoumaru anymore. She wouldn't be able to see him from time to time like she'd been doing. She shook her head. What was she thinking? She was seeing Koga! They never openly said it but they were together weren't they? Really, all the phone calls, E-mails and dates they went on. Just because she haven't slept with him doesn't mean she should run around fantasizing and thinking about Sesshoumaru! It wasn't right and she wasn't that kind of woman! Yet as much as she chided herself, she couldn't wait for Friday, the rehearsal dinner, to see him again. She missed him and though it was a dream, it felt nice being wrapped up in his embrace that night she was injured.

…….

The whole week she was frantic. Koga had returned from abroad again, and wanted to see her. She made time to fit him into her crazy schedule and her phone rang non-stop. There were phone calls from Kikyo herself, freaking out at every little thing and she had to take minutes out of her already neglected work to calm her twin down. Then there was the caterer, the florist, the pastries, and the tailor!! She had no idea when she'd agreed to be 'maid-of-honor' that she would be her twin's personal bitch! For Kami's sakes! She didn't remember her wedding being anything close to this!!

"WHAT!?!" she screamed from inside her office at the knock on her door.

"Whoa!" Koga's voice filled her ears as he opened the door and with palms up in the air in surrender mode.

"Koga!" she screamed, relieved that there was one person who didn't want to ask her for an opinion of one sort or another.

"Hey baby." He greeted as he gathered her into his arms. She lifted her chin and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "how are you? Or should I even ask that?" He questioned after she rolled her eyes at the first question. "Oh, look what they've done to you!" He said tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah no kidding." She replied taking a few steps back and then straightening out her outfit. Her hair was tousseled and a mess. Her clothes had stains from flowers, cake frosting and Kami only knows what else. Kagome let out a heavy sigh.

"You know, you look pretty hot like this." Koga began to glide toward her as she backed into her desk.

"Oh stop it!" She giggled when he caught her and nuzzled her neck. She had to admit, this kind of attention and affection, she'd missed and craved for some time.

Koga began to trail kisses on her neck before finding her lips and latching on. His hands already roaming all over her body then rested it on her behind as he cupped it hard.

"Oooh…!" she gasped at the sudden grip of his strong hands. "Stop Koga, one of my employees could be here any minute!" She protested while giggling.

"So? Let them. You're the boss after all." He teased and she continued to laugh while he suckled her neck, licking his way down her neck and in between her breast.

"Mmmmm…." Kagome moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

BZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome rolled her eyes.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Damn-it!" She groaned.

"Let it ring." Koga coaxed as he began to unbutton her blouse.

The phone stopped vibrating on her desk and she redirected her attention to her man at the moment.

RING RIIIIIINGGGG RRRIIINNNNNNGGG

The office phone rang. Kagome grabbed hold of Koga's hand and gave him a sympathetic look, then she pouted her lips.

"Alright. If you must." Koga agreed and Kagome answered the line. She began to fumble for papers and pens to jot more notes down and Koga stared down at his bulging tent from his arousal. He sighed.

_Perhaps later._ He hoped.

It took him thirty minutes to lure her from her work place out to dinner. Being that she was marked up and down with various things, her hair a mess, they decided to pick up dinner instead.

As they have done in the past, she curled up on his couch with a glass of wine and they turned on the television after dinner. When Koga finally came to join her at the couch she weaved next to him and he gathered her in.

Late night shows blared across the screen while Koga stroked her arms. She closed her eyes and a vague dream of Sesshoumaru holding her entered her mind. To this day she wasn't sure if it had really happened or not. But she resolved it to be a dream or some sort – a hopeful dream. A fantasy.

"Kagome," Koga's voice brought her back to her current state.

"Hmmm?" She didn't move, she stayed there curling in his arms.

"Stay the night with me." He asked. Kagome froze from his question, not knowing what to say. Was she ready to stay with him? Was she ready to give in to the lust and sexual deprevation? She stared at him finally, blinking wildly, staring at a wild lustful Yokai. The wolf caught her tongue.....she couldn't speak. Surely, giving her heart to Koga was much safer, she didn't feel as deeply about him as she had with Naraku. And especially her hopeful - Sesshoumaru.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

XXX....XXX...~TS


	7. Chapter 7: Dance with me?

Chapter 7

**Dance with me?  
**

She froze. Kagome's eyes began to blink wildly. "I…" She responded softly, her mind trying to think of something as a protest. "But…I don't" Koga lifted her chin and looked at her. "I don't have a toothbrush." She blurted the first thing that came to mind. _Yeah that'll scare him..._

Koga's chest rocked as he chuckled. "Kagome, I'm sure I can arrange that…" And then he leaned in to kiss her. His hand sliding behind the nape of her neck and pulled her closer, kissing her deeper. This time, he fully intended to make love to her. He'd been waiting for far too long. Kagome's body began to panic as her mind raced. She was hot and wet but somewhere in the depth of her mind, she didn't want to jump in bed with him just yet. She wasn't ready. At the same time, his caresses and the deep kiss was luring her into an erotic delusion.

She broke away from the kiss the gasp some air into her lungs. Koga had already slipped his hand under her blouse and flicked off the hook of her bra, his hand was moving toward the front, kneading her heaving bosom, while his lips nipped and licked her jaw, neck and shoulder.

"Ohhh…" Her moan escaped her lips, her senses spiraling out of control fast.

Just then, her phone rang. She ignored it as Koga continued to massage her breast while his other hand had found her moist center and was rubbing it through her panties.

"Oh Kami, Koga..." she breathed.

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

Their body heat was rising and she was trying her best to ignore the tone but it kept buzzing in her head.

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

She could only imagine who was calling her at this hour. She already knew.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Koga, wait," Kagome said, breathless then fumbled through her purse and pulled out her phone. She was looking at the caller ID while Koga continued to seduce her body to succumb to his need.

_Kikyo, what could it be this time?_ She didn't want to answer. It was probably another one of her twin's ridiculous mishap of some kind. But when the voice mail popped up marked 'urgent' she had to check.

"Koga!" She giggled when he sucked on her sensitive nipple. When her twins teary, sniffling voice came through the receiver, Kagome jumped up abruptly knocking Koga in the jaw with her knee.

"Oww…" he rubbed his chin.

"Oohh…I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She tossed the phone on the couch as the message continued on while she checked on him.

"Yeah. Fine. Now, where were we?" He asked then yanked her into his arms.

"No, Koga! I can't. Kikyo's crying. Something's wrong! I have to call her!" Kagome protested.

Koga let out an angry sigh. "I'm so sorry…" Kagome's voice was soft and apologetic. "I'll make it up to you…" She said, giving him her best seductive smile, combined with large puppy eyes.

Unable to resist, Koga surrendered. "Alright. But you're going to have to work real hard next time." Koga warned with a smile.

"Deal." Kagome answered quickly then grabbed her phone to listen to her twin's message.

When Kagome called Kikyo, her twin while bawling, demanded that she go see her right away. She had Koga drop her off at Kikyo's place and he left her there, not a very happy wolf at all.

As it turns out, Kikyo and InuYasha had gotten into some silly fight and she was crying her eyes out, threatening to cancel the wedding and regretting that she even mated him. At 25 years of age, Kagome can't believe how her little sister could still act like such a teenager.

Kagome soothed her twin for hours in the locked bedroom, which Kikyo refused to let InuYasha enter. Finally after long demanding hours of convincing and reminding her twin how much she loved the hanyou did Kikyo surrender and let InuYasha in the room to talk to her. She left the two young love birds work the rest of it out and went home. Their driver dropped her off but not before Kikyo screamed a 'thank you sis' over the balcony.

Exhausted and sexually frustrated, Kagome didn't even bother to change, she just went straight to her bed and passed out.

..............

Friday came by much to quick and when their rehearsal dinner was a success, she was relieved and happy. Saturday morning was the big day and she was thrilled. A small gathering, most of the same people from the rehearsal dinner arrived at the shrine for Kikyo's Shinto-style wedding.

Donning a traditional shiromuku, Kikyo looked like an angel descending from heaven as InuYasha wore montsuki haori hakama. The sake drinking ritual was heavenly when the two presented the drinks to their parents. Then they exchanged wedding rings, followed by light eating and watching the Teiko drummers performed.

There was a 'break' after that as the families gathered to the church to get ready for the Western style wedding. Kikyo walked down the isle, in her long white silk strapless gown with a long train. Kagome smiled watching her sister approach the alter, which the Priest announced their union and then they were once again whisked off to the ceremony.

The wedding was huge and quite extravagant as the elder Mr. Tashio greeted his guests and thanked them for coming as well as their 'best wishes' to the new bride and groom. The older men chit chatted over little pups running around and laughed, cheering the young couple on. Kagome was exhausted and had been drinking between the toast and dinner. Finally it was the tossing of the bouquet which she did not want to par take so she wandered about.

"Do you need help?" Kagome went down on her knees looking into a beautiful white hair, lavender eyes hanyou. The little boy was hopping up and down trying to reach the center piece which was a round bowl of goldfish swimming under a floating candle. The boy smiled at her.

"Yes please." he answered with a bow.

She reached to grab the center piece so he could see the fish better. Slipping her hand in ignoring the slight heat from the tea candle Kagome took the little flame out so that the water cools. "Here you go little one."

"It's pretty." The boy said. "I'm going to eat it!" He added before sliding his hand in for the fish. Kagome's eyes shot wide open while she caught his hand just as the tip of his fingers touched the water.

"No sweetie. Let me show you." Kagome held up the bowl so she could show him the fish. "See, isn't he pretty? You don't want to eat him!"

"But I want him!" The little boy whined.

Kagome giggled. How she'd wanted a kid. And it wasn't for the lack of trying on her part either. Although relieved now after the divorce that she didn't have a child in the mess, her heart still longed for something that was part of her romping around. "Hmmm...what's your name little one?" She asked.

"Hakudoshi." The boy answered nodding his little head with firmness.

"Okay, Hakudoshi, I'm Kagome. And I'll tell you what, I'll give you the fish, but you must promise not to eat him. Instead, if you put him in your room, he can be your friend and wouldn't it be fun to watch him swim around?" Kagome coaxed.

"Hmmm...I guess." Hakudoshi spread his palms out to receive the fish.

With a slight hesitation, Kagome gave in and handed the bowl over. Hakudoshi giggled in glee and thanked her. "Thank you beautiful lady! I will mate you one day!" He cried running off, leaving her standing in shock. He was about 20 yards from her when she saw him stopped, reached in the bowl and tilted his head back as a tiny orange fish fell into his mouth and then set the bowl of water onto the table. She had to laugh at the sight, shaking her head at the kid. _Well, sorry little fish. I tried...s_he sigh as a smile spread across her face watching him meet up with the other children talking and laughing excitedly. Something in her heart stirred.

................

.....

Kagome had changed from her strapless gown into a spaghetti straps V-neck flowing gown instead. She sat sipping her champagne as she watched Sesshoumaru tapping his claws from boredom. Koga had gone off somewhere and the band continued to play a few jazz numbers.

Sesshoumaru sat tapping his claw, forcing himself not to look at the miko, but when she stood from her seat and approached him, he felt the heat rising within. Lifting his chin he watched the miko smiled as she stood in front of him. "Dance with me?" She requested holding out her hand. He looked up at her, blinking away his shock and confusion.

"This Sesshoumaru…....does not dance." He answered.

Kagome crooked her neck to the side, tilting her head a little as she gave him a 'I don't buy it look'. He continued to stare at her extended hand, then she withdrew it quickly and sat down next to him.

It was a little uncomfortable at first, except the wine and champagne had helped her with her inhibitions so with steady hand placed it on top of his and flashed him another smile. He wanted to dance with her, he wanted to be close to her, but the fear of wanting her too much had him hesitating. Sipping the rest of his champagne, 'what the hell?' he thought as he allowed her to convince him to come and dance with her. He guided her around the dance floor towards the first song and as he escorted her back to their table, she noticed that Koga still haven't returned.

Someone requested 'strangers in the night' by Frank Sinatra from the band just as they reached their table.

"One more?" She asked with pleading eyes. He nodded. They proceed to move to back to the dance floor. And as the music started to play, they began a 'butterfly hold' with Sesshoumaru wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist, and her hand placed near his shoulders. He held her right hand with his left and they opened like a book as they began. He lead her with his steps. As they step forward, he turned her quickly his hand clutching her hair as they spin together across the floor, her hands on the sides of his upper torso.

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances_

_Wondering in the night_

_What were the chances wed be sharing love_

_Before the night was through._

His arm encircled her neck, and this time, her hand place on top of his and she appeared to, at least at this point, have partial control of her own body. They continue to step forward, a 1& 2 step count, promenade, step, and step, and then he stepped without turning, and opened out keeping their hands joined, he rose his left arm to signal a twirl, which she did and as the twirl left their arms outstretched she spun back and was welcomed into his arms with her back toward his chest.

_Something in your eyes was so inviting,_

_Something in you smile was so exciting,_

_Something in my heart,_

_Told me I must have you._

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to his chest, holding onto her tightly, as if emphasizing the last sentence sang.

_Strangers in the night, two lonely people_

_We were strangers in the night_

_Up to the moment_

_When we said our first hello._

They glanced at each other's eyes as the words cascaded over the loud speakers and shivers went down both their spines. Everyone around them seemed to fade away as the music continued and they kept on dancing.

Twirling, their steps graceful as he glided her with carefree ease over the dance floor, her dress flowing behind them. Even the dancers moved out of the way and watched the beautiful performance of the Dai and the gorgeous miko. They looked like a couple performing for a ballroom dancing contest. His long silver hair contrasting with her black locks while they moved on the floor and their hairs flowing, entangling in a sea of music as the words flowed and the rhythm continued.

_Little did we know_

_Love was just a glance away,_

_A warm embracing dance away and -_

They glided and turned, spinning right before he dipped her backwards, gazing deep into her eyes for the longest time, then he lifted her up again and they performed across the large dance floor. He lifted her up by the waist and spun her around, Kagome threw up her arms extended vertically and with great poise. Slowly letting her onto the floor again, he stood, while she began rotating around him, spinning and swaying her hips simultaneously with the soft jazz. They joined together once again, his feet leaving the floor repeatedly along with hers and they let the reality of their world fade away...

_Ever since that night we've been together._

_Lovers at first sight, in love forever._

_It turned out so right,_

_For strangers in the night….._

And when the song ended, disappointment filled him. They both ignored the loud applauses for their performance. He wanted her to continue to be within his arms, in his reach, where the scent of her perfume and her essence brought him to such a state of euphoria. There was nothing he loved more than the way she smiled and the scent coming from her as her body responded to his touch.

Yet with a quick bow, he nodded her way and she curtsied. "Thank you for the dances." She said softly and the breath of her voice caressed over his skin like soft butterfly kisses. Oh, how he wanted to just take her away from the place and make her all his. But she had already walked toward their table again, where Koga sat waiting tapping his claws impatiently for her.

Without waiting for her to come back to the table Koga rose to his feet and approached her. He led her back out onto the dance floor and she swayed along the music with him. Tired Kagome rested her cheek on his shoulder as he pulled her closer.

"You looked so beautiful tonight!" Koga whispered into her ear.

"Mmm…do I?" She teased.

"Oh, absolutely stunning!" he added.

"Why thank you! You don't look half bad yourself." Kagome pulled back and looked him up and down.

"Ah, apparently not as good looking as somebody…" Koga nodded over Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Jealous are we?" Kagome asked smirking.

"I've got nothing to be jealous of. After all, you're in my arms aren't you?" He asked and then pulled her real close and sealing her lips with his own.

"Mmm.." she moaned softly before pushing him away. "Not in front of all these people!" She protested blushing. From the corner of his eyes Sesshoumaru saw the kiss and turned his head elsewhere, deciding he need to go inside for something stronger than the champagne being served.

The night grew long and tiring. It was well past 2AM when it finally slowed down a bit. Kikyo and InuYasha had already been whisked off toward their honeymoon suite at the Sakura Hotel. She had stayed after, making sure everyone had their tips and such before heading home. She had also shooed Koga home, seeing that he was just waiting around bored to tears, while she had things to do and wasn't sure when she would be finished.

When she reached her house, she realized how empty it was, how lonely she was. And the scent of Sesshoumaru reminded her how much she missed him. Shaking her head from thoughts of him, she ran into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. Smiling to herself as she made her way over to Koga's house, early in the morning.

Kagome entered his house heart beating excitedly. She was going to surprise him with her decision. She wanted to move on with him, let go of her past and move onto the next level of their relationship. She wanted to tell him that she was willing to be excited about it and taking in a deep breath, she held her toothbrush in her hand and entered the house. Making her way across the large foyer she turned, proceeding toward the stairs to go see him and she stopped short.

Coming down the stairs was a woman, wrapped only in a white towel and drying her hair with another. Kagome swallowed hard and looked away, uncomfortable at the sight. The toothbrush shook in her hand and fell loose from her grasp, marking the only noise between the two females.

If the other woman was embarrassed by her halfnude, she gave no sign of it. She cocked her head and frowned at Kagome. "Do I know you?" She asked noticing that Kagome looked vaguely familiar.

Kagome swallowed again, shook her head, seemingly have lost her voice.

The woman's expression cleared. "Ah! You must be his assistant! I'll tell Koga you're here" She said with a bright smile before turning around and headed up the stairs.

Kagome spun around and ran out the door before Koga could come down to see her. _It's nothing. It's nothing at all. You're not even 'officially' together with him!_ She kept telling herself. She wanted to be cool, nonchalant about the whole thing. She kept blinking her eyes furiously to keep from crying. Her stomach lurched and rolled from the anger and nerves, but a part of her was relieved somehow. Somehow she found that it was like her mind had been set free. It wasn't as if she and Koga was ever really that serious but emotions were so hard to get away from and that's what was boiling under her skin. The one she was actually interested in, hadn't made a move on her and the one who had chased after her was just like her ex-husband. She came to the resolve that perhaps she was destined to be a loner. One that could never find love.

Closing the door to her car she started the ignition and saw Koga standing in the front of it. "Kagome, we need to talk." He said.

Sighing, she turned off the ignition, opened her door and went to see him. As soon as she exited the car, he was by her side, holding her by the upper arms. "Kagome, I can explain…" he began.

"It's okay Koga. You don't have to explain yourself to me…"

"Kagome it's not what you think…" He said. "I…She...we'd dated and she showed up suddenly....I was drunk...I'm sorry. I really..."

She pressed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Shh….It's okay Koga. I think we both knew that it wasn't going to work out right? You know, there's just something about having a heart condition…..I just always knew somehow, you and I are just not...." she looked up at him slowly, meeting his gaze, her finger still pressed on his lips. "meant to be…I believe this might be for the best anyway." Kagome gave him a half-smile. He shook his head.

Koga removed her finger from his lips, glanced quickly at the figure standing at his bedroom window and then back at Kagome. She'd followed his gaze and before he could speak, she said, "Go to her Koga. You and I will always be friends." Kagome didn't wait for him to protest, didn't wait for him speak, and she slid into her car. Koga watched as the car started and drove away from his house, realizing what a dumbass he'd been. He didn't think she would come over. It was early morning and he thought she was exhausted and needed her rest at home. Now, as he stared at the figure in his window, he wanted to kick himself in the ass for once again, loosing the woman he cared for all these years because he'd been too impatient. Too rash, and his jealousy of watching her dancing with Sesshoumaru had gotten the best of him.

..............

_.........(earlier during the evening before Kagome went home....)_

Sesshoumaru was pouring another glass of whiskey when Izayoi came to see him.

"Are you sure you need another?" She asked with a smile. He turned his head stood to bow and greet her. A force of habit he couldn't break. He stood when a woman enter and exit the room. Especially she was his step-mother, he'd always paid her the proper respect.

"Izayoi" he greeted her and then took a sip of his whiskey.

"I think she's a great gal, don't you?" Izayoi said nodding in Kagome's direction.

"Huh?" He followed her gaze and saw Kagome, hustling and bustling about.

"She did all this for her sister. It was a lot of work." Izayoi continued.

"Hn."

"You know Sesshoumaru, sometimes what you're looking for is right before your eyes." Izayoi hinted, waving at Kagome who waved back then the miko turned to talk to the servants.

"I'm sorry Izayoi, this Sesshoumaru knows not what you're talking about." He lied.

"Oh, but I think you do. She's probably waiting for you to say something. I mean, after all Sesshoumaru, you're quite intimidating…are you not?" Izayoi placed her small hand on the Dai's arm and smiled.

He looked at her hand resting on his then turned his gaze to see Kagome bowing and thanking one of the caterers. "She's attached." He said without looking at Izayoi.

His step-mother let out a soft laugh. "I see the way she looked at you Sesshoumaru." They watched as Kagome bid good-bye to everyone and ran out the door. Sesshoumaru winced at the sight of her shrinking form. "If you hate to see her walk away, then don't make her spend her lifetime waiting for you Sesshoumaru." Izayoi rose from her seat and left the Dai sitting sipping on his whiskey.

Sesshoumaru sat at outside long after everyone had left and the place cleared, all by himself, feeling lonely. Thinking about the miko; wondering what he should do. He began to think about Izayoi's words to him earlier. Had he really been that blind? How ridiculous would he feel if she didn't feel the same way he felt? Could he abandon his pride for the chance to be with her? Setting the glass of whiskey down, he decided that she was worth the risk; he wanted to know the truth, if she did love him after all. He wanted her to be his, and only his. He didn't want anymore lonely nights without her.………….

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~TS


	8. Chapter 8: Stay the night

Teensie-sama would like to wish each and everyone a very Merry Christmas. Hoping that all your wishes and dreams come true and that Santa was good to you. If not, well, at least you still have Teensie who's updating like crazy for you!

Enjoy this chapter everyone and have a very safe Holidays!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I just want to say I'm so proud of myself with this chapter. Whereas, I cannot capture Sesshoumaru's character as most of you have in your stories, I feel that the scene between S/K toward the end is beautiful. I am proud of my work on this one. YAY for Teensie!!! ~Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8

**Stay the night.  
**

Kagome didn't drive home after leaving Koga's place. Instead she opted to drive toward the sea, where the waves had always been her source of comfort. She stood first over the railing of the beach watching the waves crushing against the rocks, the repetition of the sounds and the calming scent of salty water, filled her loneliness. And as she stared at the repeated crash, the waves danced for her and something in her heart moved. She left the railing and walked down the path toward the ocean, to be closer to her 'friend'.

And like that, the sounds of the ocean's tide washing in and out drowned the sounds of her aching heart. She laughed sarcastically at herself. _How did I end up here again?_ Was it just in her fate to continually pick the wrong men? Why couldn't she find the right person? Was it really that hard? What did she ever do to deserve this???

She wandered out toward the sea and felt the coolness of the ocean water bathed over her. Kagome drew in a long breath of the salty air. She sat down, not caring about her clothes getting wet. She just wanted to feel the water on her body. She felt the icy coldness of the sand and tilted her head up to catch the full moon gleaming down at her. It was beautiful, it was bright. It seemed to be smiling, mocking her for being stupid once again.

She laid herself down on the ocean bed and the salt water flowed in and out lapping at her body greedily. The skirt of her dress danced with a sinuous motion along with her hair to a sad rhythm. She thought if she willed herself long enough, the pain will eventually fade.

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the surf as it moved past her, soaking her entire body from behind. She felt the breeze brushing her face like little fingers. In the peaceful darkness by the seaside, it was just her and the immense ocean. Mimicking the vast loneliness in her heart. She opened her eyes when she felt a trickle of water on her face. The clouds had somehow feathered its way over the moon and was raining on her. She closed her eyes once again and inhaled deeply when the water began to pour down hard.

_Yes, harder!_ _Cry for me. Cry for all the loneliness I continue feel_. She beckoned the rain. The water began to soak through her body fully, making her breast perk up and her nipples stiffen from the cold. But she laid there and let it bathe over her in a lonely embrace.

The waters of the waves rushing so loudly past her ears, combined with the splattering of the rain on the wet ocean floor, drowned out the footsteps approaching her.

"Get up." His voice commanded, caressing over her chilled body. Kagome opened her eyes to see amber-colored eyes staring at her. She smiled but did not move. He gave her a frustrated sigh and she noticed his silver hair matted down by the force of the rain. She had to blink continuously in order to see him. It was bleary sight, like a vision in a dream or a fantasy. She brushed him off like he was just a figment of her imagination, yearning for him. For his presence, for his touch.

She heard him growl and chuckled. Was she delirious? _Probably_. Her heart ached. She wanted to tell him, she wanted him. Needed him, but she didn't want to be foolish.

"Foolish gal." she scolded herself softly.

Only when she felt her body being lifted up, did she realize that he wasn't a dream. He was real. And he was carrying her somewhere. She didn't know, nor did she care. The rain splattering down on him, soaking through his clothes, outlining the curves of his biceps, and chest, made her body febrile.

"Sesshoumaru.." she whispered meekly and leaned her head into his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the drumming of his heartbeat, making a perfect rhythm with the splattering rain. Singing a flawless tune.

His body was hot and it warmed her from the coldness of being soaked through and through. A familiar scent made her open her eyes as he set her down on her feet. She opened her eyes and realized that she was in front of her house, the scent of her jasmine garden welcoming her home. She slumped against her door and stared at her mat.

She didn't say anything, but wondered how he knew where she was. And what was he doing at the beach?

"Get a hot shower and change, or you'll catch cold." He instructed. Like a child, she nodded her head slowly. Almost pouting. He turned his heels to leave. _It's now or never.._.she thought and it didn't matter if he'd leave her tomorrow. She didn't worry if he would still _want _her tomorrow, she needed to know that he wanted her _now_. She refused to live another day without feeling him, if only this once. For the miko had secretly fallen in love with the Dai.

"Sesshouamru…" she called to him. Her head still down, she read the word "welcome' upside down staring at his feet.

He stopped and turned, Kagome lifted her head, her lids rolled and she gazed into his golden eyes. She extended a hand to him, "Stay the night…with me..," she pleaded. Sesshoumaru felt the blood in his body rushed and every vein in his being pulsated. He moved his gaze from her eyes down to her extend palm, shivering from the cold. But it shook more for the angst and hot rushing of emotions running through her meek little form. He had intended to stay with her all along, but hearing the request coming from her made his whole body vibrate with need. He took her hand and yanked her forward into his embrace. The rain falling hard on them, but the heat from their body melted away, steaming their soul.

Sliding his hand on the small of her back, he gave her door knob a hard grunt and it opened. They entered her house and she led him into the bathroom. Her heart rate had tripled and her chest heaving furiously at the sight of him. His eyes scanned over her body, she felt the heat wherever it went. And when he rested his eyes on her breast, she felt her nipples harden for him and a pool of wetness gathered between her legs, tingles raced down her spine, and unconsciously she moved closer to him.

Like a moth drawn to a bright flame, Kagome tip-toed closer and their lips met with a fusion of warmth. She felt his lips soft and yielding. Her tongue flicked delicately over his closed mouth sending a shiver through his body. One of his hands pressed against her lower back while the other burrowed beneath the abundant softness of her wet hair and cupped her neck. He latched onto her lower lips and sucked the fullness of it into his mouth. Releasing the bottom he moved to her upper lip before he plunged his tongue deep and hard into her hot waiting mouth. Kagome opened her mouth eagerly, welcoming his persuasive invasion, and a frenzied, heated dance occurred between their lips. She moaned softly when Sesshoumaru began trailing kisses down the gentle column of her throat and stepped further into his warm embrace. Her weight was so light and her neck so delicate in his hand, he pressed her deeper into him while he moved up and savaged her mouth again.

Her hands fumbled its way down his waist and cupped his ass. He lifted her onto the sink and continued his assault on her mouth, and then her hand had trailed its way to the front of him and she soothed his balls before moving to grab his hard erection from outside his trouser. The intensity of the day's events, the ferocity of the wedding, and then finding the female in Koga's home, as well as the wanted fantasy of him, had left an open avenue for the feelings and emotions rocketing through her body. The need, the want, the desire to release her tensions and making her love for him known, had her grabbing at Sesshoumaru's shoulders, arms, shirt, any part of him she could get a hold of.

Kagome leaned her head back to expose her throat, the movement thrusting out her chest. He bent down and took her nipple in his mouth right through the wetness of the fabric of her dress. As he sucked on it, his finger found her wet pussy and ripping her panties apart, he started to probe at her. Massaging her creamy arousal into her own skin. Kagome groaned, her breath quickened and she arched her back toward him, shoving her breast further into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips toward his fingers to get them deeper into her canal. Her responding to him so readily made his cock throbbed in harsh pain and the trouser was making it uncomfortable.

"Ughnn.." he groaned from the throbbing of his arousal, the ache of wanting to be deep inside of her. He let her breast loose from his mouth and moved to her neck where she willing threw her head back while she slid her hand behind his neck to pull him closer, running her fingers through his silver locks. His one hand still embedded in her tightness, his other moved to rip off his pants and freed his cock. Her hands followed suit and tore off his shirts, buttons hitting the walls making sounds as they met the barrier.

He grabbed her by both thighs and pulled her forward. As their eyes met for a brief second, and her anticipation of being filled by him rose to unparalleled degrees. The moment of reckoning had finally arrived for both of them. He'd never been so excited in his entire life. Sesshoumaru moaned when Kagome pulled his thick cock into her hand. She rubbed and caressed the hard length of him, holding his eyes captive with hers. He shuddered and pushed against her. She guided him toward her wet opening and he speared right into her tight walls. Kagome screamed at the invasion. He filled her so quickly, so fully, she felt a slight tingly of pain.

"Aaahhhh…" she screamed out, wrapping tightly around him. It had been so long for her and his girth so much bigger than anyone she'd ever been with, made it feel like she was loosing her virginity for the first time again. The dewy wetness of her cunt cushioned his thrusts, but he was large and thick. It was an intrusive assault, and she bit down on her lips breathed deeply to relax the muscles in her pelvis.

Sesshoumaru tried to be gentle, he knew the sounds issuing from her lips were a mixture of pain and pleasure, but the intense spasms of her cunt urged his wicked thrust harder and harder. He couldn't control himself, he had wanted her for so long, wanted her so badly and so he kept pounding inside her with a vengeance, over and over, again and again. His claws found the wet fabric clinging on her body and shred them to pieces, never minding the fact that the dress had cost more than three thousand dollars. He latched his two fleshy parts around hers and their tongue fought for dominance.

Their mutual moans reached a crescendo with him thrusting, growling at the shear pleasure as they both surrendered to the deprived lust and desires building over the months. He kept attacking her pussy with his rough strokes with a year's worth of pent up yearning and fantasies, while he fed on her lips, sucking greedily on her tongue. Her pleasurable moans egged him on and his thumb found her clit, to alleviate her pain. He began to gently rub her little nub, barely touching it, sending her over the edge while he fucked her hard.

"Oh Kami, oh kami," she cried over and over again as her orgasm neared and then without hesitation, he pressed hard onto her clit, and thrust forward spearing himself deep within her and she exploded. Her vagina clenched as she creamed all over his hard cock. The scent of her orgasm made him mad and he couldn't contain himself. They were being reckless, but in the mist of such lust and passion, neither one were within their senses. All that mattered was the sheer pleasure of skin on skin, penetrating deep inside as their passion swept over them like the waves in the ocean earlier. He grunted as he came hard deep inside of her and she wrapped her legs behind his back, not letting him pull out.

"Kagome…" he called as he spurted his seeds deep inside.

"Mmmmm…" was all she could get out, her mind fogging with desires. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and rested her head on his shoulder breathing heavily long after they both climaxed. The only sound heard was the beating of their hearts and the deep inhale and exhaling from each other.

Minutes later, Sesshoumaru pulled himself out of her and turned toward the tub. He turned the dial and waited for the water to warm. She watched him from behind_. He's beautiful_, she thought to herself, watching his damped hair draped over his long back, his body stoned seeming like it was made of pure muscles. Each movement from him was with grace and ease. She couldn't help but smile.

Sesshoumaru turned and their eyes locked. No words were exchange as he moved toward her and lifted her up, placing her inside the tub. He joined her and pulled the curtains over. He watched as the water descended over her beautiful body, just like it had in the rain. She looked amazing to him. She was silent as she watched him grab the shampoo and lathered her locks with it. Closing her eyes, she let the pressure of his claws massage her scalp, then he lifted her chin so her head tilted back as the suds washed off her hair. He came in close from behind her and trailed kisses along her shoulders from one end to the next. His hands wrapped around the front and pulled her close. She could feel his erection probing her from behind, and she turned to face him.

"Mmmm…" Kagome moaned, letting the warmth of his lips and tongue trail over her body from the tip of her collar bone, down between her bosoms where he pressed them together with his hands and gave each nipple perfect tender attention. Her hands slid through his hair, guiding his head along her body. She stroked his hair softly under flowing water as he laid kisses along her surgery line. Tears pierced her at such a tender and loving gesture. She had not expect that from him.

He made his way upwards and sealed their lips together. "I will never let anything, anyone harm you Kagome." he whispered in one ear.

"It was my weak heart." She answered.

"Your heart is not weak Kagome, nor is your spirit." Sesshoumaru licked along the line until he trailed down her abdomen and laid soft kisses on her thigh. He moved from one thigh to the next but not touching her center spot.

"Dear, Kami..." She rasped.

The water running down her body seemed to centered on that spot, making the cream from the inside drip like droplets of rain.

"Uhhhh" she inhaled sharply when he picked her up by the ass and buried his face in between her legs, her back pressed against the cool tiles. She grabbed hold onto the unused soap dish for support while his tongue worked its way up and down her crevice, circling around her clit.

"Ohhhhh Sesshoumaru…." She panted as he slid his tongue hotly inside of her and she wanted to melt onto him. Her heartbeat quickened and wanted to explode. He pulled his face from between her legs and she gasped.

"I won't let you fall." He reassured her and before she could respond he buried his face deep within her again. She pressed her palm on his head while he lapped at her juices. She tasted like honey-coated ambrosia. He couldn't get enough of her. The scent of her so near his nose, make his cock twitched and ached again. With one swift hard lick he moved quickly from her opening right up to her clit where he pressed his lips hard onto it and she blew. Her orgasm ripping through her as her creamy juices poured over his face. He greedily lapped up her sweetness in such a frenzied like a thirsty man in the desert finding a waterfall. He thought he wanted to suck her dry. And then he let her limp body slid down the tile as he impaled.

Her cries of passion sang in his ears, her moans of pleasure danced across his skin. He set up a hard, steady drive that quickly had the familiar tension coiling in her groin. Her breast bounced with each of his thrusts. Sesshoumaru slid his hand under her ass and spread her cheeks so that he could be deeper inside of her. After a few hard thrust, he adjusted his grip and pressed her back against the tile while her hip was angled out, then he pounded into her, slamming all the way to the end of her cunt with each prick. She felt his balls slapping against her flesh and she cried out in the pain filled pleasure he was giving her. _You're going to bear my pups Kagome_, he said in his mind then stilled, spearing her a few more times as his semen once again blasted into her depths, pushing her hips against the tile, pressing her hard against it while he mashed his lips hard onto hers, his tongue devouring hers in flurry of passion. She could feel the endless spurts of thick, milky liquid coating and oozing from her pussy. They breathed heavily, holding tightly to each other, then they showered and he dried her tenderly as they stood in her bathroom. He held her robe for her as she slid her hands through them and he tied the string at the waist for her.

Wrapping himself in one of her towels around his waist he pulled her into him and kissed her again. She never in her dreams expected anything like this. He was tender, sweet, passionate and so damn hot!

She was more than pleasantly surprised. She hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected him to be tender and loving toward her, affirming her that he felt the same way she did. After a long while of nuzzling within his embrace, she looked up at catch his eyes glimmering under the artificial lighting.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked tilting her chin to meet his gaze.

His amber-colored eyes danced in amusement as his chest rumbled a soft chuckle, and his fingers grabbed a handful of her ass.

"Something to eat or drink, I mean." She gave him a playful smirk.

"Oh, well, in that case, what do you have?" he asked his eyes twinkling with satisfaction, letting go of her ass.

"I don't know. Let's go see." She turned and headed toward the kitchen, her heart fluttering at the situation. It felt weird but so right at the same time. Like they've always been like this; so natural so comfortable with each other. He followed, his footsteps so soft she could hardly tell he was behind her until she turned her head back and bumped right into his bare chest.

"Oh." She exhaled softly. He grinned, flattered that she was so easily aroused by him.

"Um..let's see, I could make us some eggs and stirred fried mushrooms. There's not much in here…" She said as he stood behind her watching her curves and remembering her ass behind the robe she was in.

"That'll do.." he answered.

The evening was probably the most romantic she'd ever had in her entire life. The music played softly over her speaker from the living room, her favorite, 'Siesta del Sol' by In Credo. The sounds of the waves in the music reflecting the night earlier while she was lying on the beach. He came behind her as she was slicing the mushrooms and his hands cover over hers while he nuzzled her neck, his fang brushing slightly against her shoulder. Her growled and purred in her ear making it difficult to concentrate on cutting the vegetable.

"Careful," he said, pulling her hand up just as she was about to slice into her own finger.

"Mmm…stop distracting me before you have Kagome à _la carte_ " She teased.

"Hmmmm…sounds delicious." He answered and nibbled her ear.

She giggled and they worked their way cutting the veggies together, his hands overlapping hers while she held onto the knife. Then he helped her crack the eggs as she whipped them, adding a pinch of milk and seasoning to the mix.

Soon the smell of butter filled the room. Sesshoumaru stood, leaning onto the island counter, his fangs digging into an apple as he watched Kagome tossed the eggs onto the pan, adding a few green onions. Her fingers moved like magic, pinching and tossing in tads of salt, some interesting seasoning then sprinkled the mushroom over like a professional chef. Next thing he knew he was staring at a beautiful mushroom, spinach omelet, with a tad of cheese and even a leaf of cilantro on the side for decoration and a slice or orange for dessert.

He was speechless and amazed by how fast she had whipped up the meal. He raised one brow in a questioning manner.

"I was sous chef for _La Suite_ for a few years." She seemed to guess his curious nature. He nodded and she carried both plates toward the dining table and set them down. Sesshoumaru followed and lifted her onto the table next to his place. She let out a soft chuckle, happiness spewing out of her body as the pink miko glow began to shine around her.

"Mmm…smells wonderful." He commented.

"Then have some." She insisted as she licked her finger and with a pop she released her finger from her mouth, teasing him. He glanced quickly at her finger.

"Feed me." He said.

"Spoiled." She answered and without leaving his eyes, she used the fork and began to cut a piece of her omelet and raised it to his lips. He parted them for her and she fed him her dish.

He chewed and then his face grimaced. Her eyes shot wide open, her glow faded and her heart began to thump wildly. "What happened? Did I put too much salt?" She asked, watching his expression changed horribly as he forcefully swallowed the omelet. He shook his head. _Damn-it, demons are so hard to cook for! _She remembered Naraku never liked her cooking much either.

"What…what's wrong with it? Oh my Kami, here er…" she darted her head back and forth trying to find something for him to wash it down with. She couldn't find anything and when she turned her face to look at him, he was wearing a devious look on his face. She slapped his shoulder playfully. "Jerk!" she cried, and without knowing she pouted while her eyes narrowed at him.

His thumb went over her pouty lip and his claw traced the outline of it. He leaned in and licked her just there and it sent her body burning. She forked another piece and shoved it into his mouth as he was about to kiss her. "Here have another." She said. His eyes wide with shock and then narrowed mischievously. He pulled her in by the neck and kissed her anyway, omelet and all. She pushed him away in a protest, but to no avail. He was much much stronger than she. So she caved in, and returned his kiss. He finally let her lips free and she sighed in exaltation.

"Hmm…I can get used to eating omelets this way." He commented.

"Hmmph. You wish." She said playfully as she fed herself a forkful.

"Done feeding me already?" His lips curved into a sexy smile and she couldn't help but bit her lip at the sight.

"You're a big boy, you can feed yourself."

"Ah..but what's the fun in that?" She gave him another playful glare as she picked up the omelet whole and fed it to him like that, with her chewing on the other end until their lips met again. He picked up her hand and began to lick the remnants of the omelets on it.

"Delicious." He commented and pulled on her ass and she slid closer to him, wrapping her legs around him again. His fingers danced on her inner thigh, and she felt her vagina clenching at his touch.

Sesshoumaru rested his palm on the small of her back and slid his other her head. Fisting a handful of her hair, he yanked her softly but suddenly and she let out a gasp as the surprise. He used the opportunity to seal his mouth onto hers and slid his tongue inside. Adjusting the angle of her head by her hair, he drove his tongue deeper inside. Pulling it out, he traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, flicking and licking at the corner of her mouth, a motion so unfamiliar it sent a chill down her spine and she shivered. Then just as quickly as he'd soften the kiss he deepened it again, devouring her mouth with a hunger that drove her so close to the precipice. Her body screamed to be touched by him. She groaned at the sensation. Sesshoumaru growled with satisfaction while he traced his hand down her back and around her ass.

By the time he was done kissing her, and pulled away, she was breathless. Her lungs heaving frantically for air, and she blearily stared at his face. He grinned at her with a dominant satisfaction. Then, he gathered her into his arms and carried her toward the bedroom.

After he'd laid her down on her bed, he stretched next to her and his claws slowly began to untie her sash. His fingers roaming over her body by just the tip of his claw and the goosebumps rose everywhere he'd been. She watched as his eyes ogled her body. She reached up and traced her arms around the contours of his arms. How tight and hard they felt made her wetter in between.

He fluttered kisses from the tip of her head, down her cheeks, past her chin. Then he licked his way down her throat, stopping at the point where her pulse was thumping through her skin. He dragged his fangs down her shoulders and moved his lips around her breast. He encircled her perky sensitive buds with the tip of his tongue before sucking it between his hot lips, making her vagina twinged at the sensation.

He kept on teasing her nipple with his fangs and tongue until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Sesshoumaru…." She begged, the pool of wetness heating up between her thighs. He moved her hand and placed it on her hot pussy. "No, no no…" she shook her head back and forth. She was embarrassed.

"Shh…get it ready for me." He commanded as he nibbled softly on her ear while he tweaked her nipple with his fingers.

"Uhhhh…" She moaned. Still frantic of what she should do.

"Do it.." he coaxed and began another assault on her nipples and breast. Absentmindedly, she nodded and began to circle her hard aroused clit.

"Oh, Kami," she exhaled as the moisture continued to flow from within her. The combination of her self-pleasuring and his hot lips all over her body, his fangs dragging, his claws drawing along her skin, fired her blood to boiling. Her orgasm was fiercely building inside of her, but his current action wasn't helping her relieve it. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to her peak as her fingers expertly worked her wet cunt.

He withdrew her hand and she anticipated him to replace it with his own, his lips or better yet his hard rock cock that had been probing the side of her thigh for the longest time. But he didn't. Instead, he dove on her face and captured her mouth with his in a savage kiss that took her breath away and made her yearn for him even more.

She began to dig her nails into his back, clawing her way back into some sense for he was knocking her senseless with his stalling. She yanked her head away from his kiss as she felt the head of his hard cock probing at her entrance but refused to enter.

"For Kami's sake Sesshoumaru! Fuck me now damn-it!" She screamed at him. But instead of obeying her, he started to rub himself against her clit as she gasped at the effect, he trapped her mouth again in a wild, relentless torture of passion.

He pinned both her hands above her head and lifted her right leg up at an angle, still jerking his hips slowly, riding between her lips, dragging himself slowly back and forth on her clit.

"For the love of KAMI!!!" She screamed harder.

His lips curled into another smile of dominant and approval before he jerked forward and pierced straight to her core. He dragged his long length out slowly and jabbed right into her again, pushing her forward on the bed. He twisted his hips, then thrust, plunging in and out of her, slamming the back of her wall. Pressing against her cervix. Her lips curled and she began to babble inaudibly, her mind daze, she was practically incoherent when he lifted her ass with his one hand, pinned both her wrists with the other, and thrusts deep into her all the while sucking and biting her nipples with his fangs.

She curled her hips towards his, meeting his thrust, lost in the pleasure that was bursting through every pore in her body. She couldn't stop moaning, groaning, panting, screaming, begging him to continue as the power of his cock pricking in and out of her. He licked down the length of her left shoulder then sucked hard along her neck stopping at the spot where her pulse was throbbing right where her neck and shoulder met. He held her flesh between his fangs she felt it began to prick.

"NO!" She screamed. Her internal alarms blaring at full blast. "No, don't do that, you don't want to do that…" she shook her head in a frenzy.

"Why not?' He asked.

Their bodies still intertwined at the hips, "Be…because…I don't know…You….you don't want to mate me Sesshoumaru. I'm human. You're…. you're a full Yokai. A DaiYokai. I…." She tensed as she tried to remain absolutely still.

"Kagome," he tilted her chin so she would meet his gaze.

"You…don't want to Sesshoumaru. Trust me. You'll regret it. You don't want a hanyou as…" Kagome turned her face to hide her eyes.

"Too late…" he said as he moved his lips to brush over her neck, sending shivers through her whole body from both fear and desires.

"What?!?" She jolted up, smacking her head into his face.

"Ow." He said, a shiver shook his head, _just like a dog_ she thought. He ignored his swelling welt as he leaned in so their noses touched. "Kagome, be mine…" he cooed.

"Sessshhhh….I…." She swallowed hard. "what do you mean, too late?" Her eyes wide with a certain apprehension and fear. _Really? He's giving a child?_ She could die from excitement and exaltation right now.

'Mmmm….You've pupped." He answered.

"But….we've just…."

"Hmmm…in your words, I'm a DaiYokai and you are human." And then he picked up his strokes again and the heat of desires flared through her body. "Besides, I could bite you until kingdom come, and unless you wanted to be my mate, it wouldn't matter." he advised while stroking himself in and out of her. She tried to grasp her brain around what he had just said, but the feeling of him running through her pussy, filling her so fully made it so hard to concentrate. Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed her. She returned his kiss and shortly after, he pulled away and trailed his tongue along her jaw to her ear. "Kagome," he called.

"Mmmm...." she moaned in response.

"Take the vow with this Sesshoumaru. Be mine." he grunted as he speared straight through her cervix.

She knew a Dai's bond was much harder to break if something were to happen later on. And while his body rocked between her walls, she knew there was no doubt, no question, he was whom she belonged to. "Oh Kami, Sesshoumaru. Yes! Bite me, mark me, make me yours." She answered without hesitation.

"With pleasure." He assaulted her mouth with his, sending her into the realms of heaven, her arousal peaked and sent her into a frenzied drive that had both of them slamming their hips together as they sought the ultimate pleasure of release.

"I vow to be yours and only, my Kagome. There will be no other." The sounds of naked flesh meeting each other, the smell of sex and arousal permeated both their senses. "Mine to cherish." He slammed into her as his lips kissed her forehead. She cried out in bliss.

"Yours..." She moaned.

"Mine to protect." He thrust hard into her, this time his lips kissed her left cheek.

"Yours..." Kagome braced her arms around his shoulders for support.

"Mine to keep." He speared deep into her core his lips kissed her right cheek.

"Yours..." She gathered her legs around his waist, her moans of ecstasy reaching new heights.

"Mine to love." Sesshoumaru drove all the way home, burying himself deep within her walls.

"Yours." She cried, salty water lined her eyes. His fangs protruded long as he gathered her flesh between his fangs again and bit her. His teeth bore down on her tender flesh, the scent of her blood tinged the air, then he sucked. She bucked as she came, sobbing his name as her body shattered, lights flashing inside of her head as she bucked and jerked, beneath him, her vagina clenched and enfold around his cock. They pounded against each other, her fingernails digging into his muscles in his back as her entire body coiled with pleasure. His cock thickened, dragging her cream from her pussy and when he pulsated, she screamed his name again. He spewed his seed again in her depths and howled.

"Sesshoumaru.." She panted his name, grabbing onto his shoulders to steady the tremors running through her body.

"Mate." His voice in a hoarse whisper as he stiffened and shot the last of his load into her warm heaven. Then he dropped on top her her, his breath sawing his lungs, his heart beating wildly against her chest. She let her legs loose as her body felt boneless. She had to lace her fingers together to keep her arms wrapped around him.

"I love you…." She said.

"This Sesshoumaru had wanted to hear that from you for some time..." He rolled his newly mated woman over and cradled her in his arms, letting sleep welcome them. For the first time in months, Sesshoumaru slept peacefully and happily while his woman dreamed of little hanyou pups giggling about........._**~Fin...**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Ps. I don't like it when you read and not leave a review ~pout~ So, Review now!!! ~Ts  
**_


End file.
